Candles in the sun
by SakuraLilies
Summary: Her breath came out in short puffs, her lips inching upwards to meet his once more. His deep chuckles vibrating against her throat, placing light feather kisses along her jaw in a teasing way. Descarded clothes littered her bedroom floor as she tried to anticipate his next move. Must he always tease her.
1. Chapter 1

Her fingers nervously tugged at the tie that hung loosely from her neck, adjusting it for the twelfth time that morning. Today would be the start of her second term of high school and the jitters were already beginning to eat her insides. Taking one last glance in the mirror she tried in vain to fix her dishevel bangs, her slender fingers combing through her dark man in a haste.

"Hinata you're going to miss the first train!"

Said girl jumped from the sudden outburst, rushing to grab her messenger bag as she quickly descended the stairs. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her pleated skirt with one hand as she leant forward to slip her loafers on with the other hand. At the sound of heavy footfalls, she snapped to attention.

"A-ah, Neji-san," Her hand poised on the door handle.

"Ne?" Neji glanced up from adjusting his tie and blazer, his pearl eyes gazing down to hers curiously.

"Y-you didn't take the early train?"

"No, your father wanted me to see you off every day now."

Her cheeks flushed at his reply, turning sharply on her heels as she yanked the front door open. It was a little shocking to be living in the same house as Neji due to his family turmoil but now he was seeing her off to school. Her head hung as she lagged behind him, both hands behind her back grasping her messenger bag tightly.

Wasn't he embarrassed to be burdened with her like this?

A small sigh escaped her full lips, peering up to watch his retreating form. Neji would have to go out of his way just to see her off to school being that they attended different high schools. He attended the most prestige private school in their town and had the top score for the entrance exam. Hinata, on the other hand, hadn't passed the entrance exam to attend the same private school as Neji but instead entered an average high school, her score ranking in the top ten.

Her and Neji had been childhood friends and vowed to each other at a young age to attend the same school no matter the obstacle, but as time passed they grew further and further apart and his studies began to exceed hers. She was probably an embarrassment to him now.

Hinata shook her head, glancing up as they trekked closer to the entrance of the station. Neji paused, his body slightly facing her as he gazed onward to the bustling station.

"This is as far as I'll go, I have early morning club activities. I'm sure you'll be fine on your own." His tone was stiff, his cold gaze finally connecting with her confused face.

"But—"

"You're not a baby anymore Hinata," He crouched to be eye level with her. "You can sense when you're in danger. You don't need me to escort you all the way to school."

His index finger poked her forehead, the smile cold on his pale lips.

That smile never really did meet his eyes.

Hinata nodded profusely, bowing slightly before sprinting in the direction of the train. She weaseled through other students waiting for the train, desperately trying to get out of Neji Hyuga's peripheral vision.

He was no longer that sweet five year old boy that promised to always look after her.

She didn't know this Neji.

Leaning with her hands grasping her knees, she tried to catch her breath. Her shoulder length dark tresses sheathed her face, her mind still clouded with thoughts of Neji. As she began to straighten up, something nudged her shoulder harshly, making her fall face first onto the pavement. Her pleated skirt had risen, exposing her striped panties to anyone willing to look. Pails of feminine laughter burned her reddened ears as she tried to adjust her clothing, further embarrassing herself.

"Hyuga-chan is so un cute."

"It's too easy to toy with her."

"You can do anything to her, she won't even retaliate." Their cackling voices deepening the blush that colored her face, her lips curling as she slowly rose, her eyes not daring to meet those of her tormentors.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

Tears burned the corners of her eyes as she reached for her opened messenger bag; Sakura reached for a discarded book that fell from Hinata's bag, nudging Ino as they both stifled giggles. Tears prickled Ino's cerulean eyes, pointing in Hinata's leant position.

"Her skirt's tucked in her underwear, how un cute." Sakura crouched, the book poised above Hinata's head.

"A-ah, Hi-na—ta-chan is fun to tease, no?" The book slipped from her nimble fingers, crashing onto Hinata's head with a loud thud. "Stay out of our way this year." With that said, Sakura and Ino pranced off in the direction of other females. Hinata's fingers trembled, tears feely flowing from her blood shot eyes as she hastily gathered her belongings. She had been constantly teased by those two all of her first year and she prayed this year would have been different.

Not likely.

"Such a sad expression."

Her head snapped up, her eyes coming in direct contact with deep brown slit eyes. Her shoulders hunched in alert, her face reddening. Her mouth parted slightly, drinking in the sight of the male crouched before her. He was stooped on the balls of his toes, a small smile breaking those full lips apart, tiny fangs jutting over his lower lips as he held a book out to her.

"Oi cheer up, it's only a couple damaged books." Her eyes took in his hassled brown mane that spilt over his concerned eyes.

He had the same uniform as her.

"A-ah," She snatched the book from his hand. "T-thank you." She rose, her face a rose color as her eyes followed his fluid movement.

"You must really take your studies seriously, never seen anyone cry over a couple of damaged books before." He stifled a laugh as her face flushed, jerking her head downward in embarrassment.

"T-these books…yes I take my studies very seriously." She tried to sound sure of herself, glancing up to catch the laughter in his eyes.

He was making fun of her to make her feel at ease.

Who was he?

"Don't overexert yourself over small things," His large hand rested over the top of her head as he ruffled her hair. "Such a cute girl shouldn't have that kind of expression, smile."

Before she could react to his words or touch he was gone, her eyes longingly following him onto the train. Her hand hesitantly reached up to pat the spot his hand had been not long ago, a tiny smile tickling her lips before sprinting to catch the train. Whoever he was, he was like an angel that God had sent to her.

Hopefully she would see him again.

"Kiba you could've missed the train again, lollygagging."

His fingers raked through his unruly brown hair, chuckling as his friend scolded him.

"Shino, must you scold me every morning. I have a good reason for being late this morning."

"En," Shino glanced over to his childhood friend, a single finger pushing the middle of his dark shades over his eyes. Kiba avoided his gaze, is hand cupped over his mouth as his tanned skin flushed in embarrassment. Shino knew all too well those actions, a curt smile tainting his mouth.

The train began jutting as they came closer to their destination, crowds littering the train bunching up closely to the door. Kiba glanced up from where he was seated, something catching his attention. She was mushed tightly against the train's door and an elderly man. Her grasp on her messenger bag tight as her eyes shut. His bored gaze took in her flushed face and trembling lips as she tried to press her front further into the train's door.

It was the same girl from earlier.

From the deep blush settling over her cheeks he could see she was uncomfortable. His gaze shifted downward, his eyes catching the swift movement of the elderly man lifting her skirt. He shook his head, snorting as he reached for the pole before him to help him to his feet.

"Oi old man, what do you think you're doing?"

The elderly man's back stiffened, his head swiveling in Kiba's direction as he mumbled incoherently as he snatch his wandering hand from Hinata's backside. The train's doors burst open, people hastily making an exit as others tried to get on. Hinata stood still, her grasp on her bag never loosening as she got nudged and shoved by the oncoming traffic of people. Her eyes opened slowly as she felt a hand mussing her bangs softly. A dark red hue tinted her cheeks as her gaze met up with those piercing slit eyes once more.

Her heart fluttered.

Had he saved her?

"You're so troublesome." A chesire grin broke over his face, his eyes crinkling as he leant down to eye level with her.

"Eh?" She blinked in shock, watching as he sidestepped her and exited the train with two other boys in tow. Her entire face flushed as she watched his retreating form, his laughter tickling her ears. She rushed off the train, a smile smearing her mouth.

He had saved her twice in one morning.

The top of her head still felt warm from his touch, her fingers raking through her hassled hair as she trekked pass the entrance gates. Students loitered the front lawn, others piled up at the bulletin board trying to see what classes they got in. Her mauve eyes daintily swept over the campus, heat prickling the back of her neck as she saw him.

Why hadn't she asked for his name at least?

Girls flocked his presence, shoving bentos and other gifts in his direction. Her eyes watched intently as he accepted the gifts halfheartedly, that cheeky grin marring his mouth as he tried to escape the multiplying women.

"En." A saddened sigh slipped through her rosy lips.

Of course he would be popular with the female students; a gorgeous person like him couldn't go unnoticed. Misery swept across her face briefly before she plastered a fake smile, making her way over to the bulletin board.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata-chii!" Her ears perked up, a genuine smile gracing her lips as her two best friends, Tenten and Naruto Uzumaki, made room for her to squeeze next to them. Naruto hastily wrapped his arms around her middle, enveloping her in a tight bear hug.

"N-Naruto-kun," Her cheeks flushed. "Put me down. People will get the wrong impression of us."

"You worry too much about others Hinata." He released her, chuckling whole heartedly as his fingers clasped the ends of her dark tresses. She ducked from the large tanned hand approaching the crown of her head, nudging him playfully in the abdomen. They had been good friends since junior high. She had professed her undying love for him back then, mustering all her courage not to run away from him. He in turn had rejected her, saying he had a long lived unrequited love for Sakura Haruno.

Her feelings had been hurt but time proven that they were better off as friends; he was that extra shoulder to lean on when things just weren't quite right. They had been inseparable since then.

"Aah Hinata-chan you're in the same class as Naruto."

"W-what about you Tenten-chan?" Tenten's saddened brown eyes fixated on Hinata, her index finger still poised on the class roster.

"1-B, the class down the hall."

"Eh it can't be helped, Tenten is smart." Naruto piped in, his large hand reaching over Hinata to pat Tenten's slumped shoulder in a comforting manner. Hinata glanced back to the roster, confusion in the depths of her gaze.

"Inuzuka Ki—ba, Naruto-kun….who is that?"

Both pairs of eyes snapped in the young Hyuga's direction, Naruto's tanned hand leaving Tenten's shoulder to grasp Hinata's as he turned her to face him.

"Hinata you have no idea who that baka is?"

"He's only the most sought after playboy besides Sasuke-kun and Gaara-san," Tenten paused, giggling at Naruto's annoyed expression. "And Naruto. He had the second highest score on the entrance exam." She led them in the direction of the school, both Naruto and Hinata leisurely lagging behind. They squeezed through the many different cliques that gathered around the entrance of each classroom.

"Kiba transferred this year from some private school two towns away. Him and Naruto was childhood friends in his old hometown, right?"

Tenten's quizzical gaze pointed to the blonde, his attention drawn elsewhere. Hinata's eyes followed his, her pearl eyes taking in the sight of Sakura talking animatedly with a group of other females, her strawberry curls bouncing in tune to her sickening laughter. His cobalt eyes watched her longingly, his lips twisting in a scowl as he shoved his hands deep within his pockets.

"Yeah, me and Kiba are childhood friends. I haven't seen him since middle school though, the bastard is still the same," His head swiveled in Hinata's direction. "Why the sudden interest in him? You're over me already?" His lips formed a cute pout, his blue eyes twinkling playfully as he watched her entire face flush. Hinata jerked her head down as her hair shielded her face from view, beginning to twiddle both her index fingers together.

It was too easy to tease her.

"Aah, baka," She muttered, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I-I'm just curious of who all will be in our class."

She put on a brave face, her eyes meeting his as he shrugged in reply. He took pride in teasing her just to see that cute flush spread over her pale cheeks. He peered over to her out the corner of his eyes, taking in her still flustered expression and smiled triumphantly.

He still could charm her.

They paused briefly to see Tenten off before approaching their class. They broke apart upon entering the class, each going to find their seats. Hinata sighed lowly as she settled in her seat, glancing to the other side of the room to see Naruto already engrossed in a conversation with a group of male and females. The corners of her mouth tugged downward.

Of course Naruto already had friends.

He's an outspoken, friendly person; it wasn't hard for him to make friends unlike her. She had always been shy by nature. Closing her eyes, Hinata rested her chin against her cupped palm as she waited for class to start. Her mind began to back track to the boy who had rescued her twice that morning, his cheeky grin burning behind her tightly closed lids. She was oblivious to the sudden racket of the classroom, her cheeks burning as she remembered the way he had openly stared intently at her.

"Kiba you bastard watch where you throw your things!"

Hinata's eyes snapped open at the sound of Naruto's boisterous voice, her gaze on the tall boy that had Naruto hemmed up by his collar. His mussed brown locks caught her attention….he looked oddly familiar from behind.

"Keh, baka you always complain about petty things," He released Naruto. "It's not like you don't appreciate the things I leave you. It aint like your groupies leave you anything besides stupid love letters."

Upon hearing that, Hinata's eyes downcast to Naruto's desk, bentos, gifts, letters and other knickknacks littering the once clear surface. Naruto rose from his slumped position, pushing everything off his desk before settling down, propping his feet onto the desks surface.

"Ne, aint satisfied with your legion of fans Ki—ba-kun?" Naruto said in a sickeningly sweet manner, a stupid grin etching his mouth. Said boy grunted in reply, suddenly turning on his heels so Hinata could get a better look at his face.

She could feel her entire face flushing.

It was her savior from earlier this morning.

She could see recognition in those slit eyes of his, his lean frame exuding boredom as that same cheeky grin that's been burning a hole in her mind marred her mouth. Tiny fangs jutting from the corner of his lips as he slowly approached her desk, her body frozen in place as her eyes followed his slow stride.

"You're the girl from this morning," His hand mussed her dark locks in a careless manner, hunching to be at eye level with her as that cute cheeky grin settled over his full lips again. "Please take care of me."

_This is just the first chapter, I know I've been away for a while but I had to take a hiatus from writing for a while but now I'm back. I hope you enjoyed._


	2. Chapter 2

_Her breath came out in short puffs, her lips inching upwards to meet his once more. His deep chuckles vibrating against her throat, placing light feather kisses along her jaw in a teasing way. Discarded clothes littered her bedroom floor as she tried to anticipate his next move. Must he always tease her?_

**Rated M**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Candles in the Sun**

**Do me Good**

Her face felt hot, a dusty pink hue coating her cheeks. She could feel his stare boring down on the crown of her head, her back stiffening awkwardly. His large hand still felt warm on her head, fingers weaved slightly within her dark tresses. His full mouth held a taunting grin, small fangs jutting from each corner, Her ivory eyes traveled from his mouth to his broad nose, then to those ebony eyes, her face reddening as their eyes locked

"Huh?" Her voice hitched a tad, eyes finding their way back to his perfect mouth.

"I said," He pulled his hand from her head. "Please take care of me." His hands sank deep into the pockets of his slacks, his grin slackening some. Mirth was evident within those chocolate slits as he awaited her reply. He had a habit of taunting helpless females to no end, his ego swelling in light of finding a new prey easily.

The female before him was no doubt the same one he encountered on his way to school. Her slanted pearl eyes had intrigued him.

"Aa w-who are you?"

Her timid voice pulled him back into those tantalizing cat-like ivory eyes. His eyes took in her flushed face, her dainty fingers twirling wisps of her luscious dark mane as her teeth worried over her plump lower lip.

She was beautiful.

Any male could attest to that.

If he wasn't the notorious playboy that he was, Kiba would've taken her looks into consideration. But he wasn't that kind of person. All women were the same to him, flirt with them to get what he wanted then tossed them aside.

They were merely pawns.

His brow quirked, his eyes downcast to the swell of her breasts straining against the emerald blazer. The sides of his mouth curled in admiration as his gaze snapped back to her face.

"Inuzuka Kiba," He lent onto her desk, invading her space. "And you are?" Hinata's eyes widened slightly, backing up as far as she could without crashing into the desk behind her. Ivory eyes traced the smirk marring his mouth.

"Hyuga Hinata."

"Hinata-chan," He seemed to ponder over her name for moment. "A cute name for a cute female." His eyes shut as a large grin held his lips. Her brows furrowed at his blatant use of familiarity when he said her name as if they were close friends, a pink flush tickling her cheeks taking in that adorable grin.

"Hinata-chii!"

Her head snapped, relief washing over her features as Naruto approached them. His blonde brows were furrowed in anger, his large tanned hand grasping the collar of Kiba's blazer as he yanked him upward. Kiba, taken by surprise, jerked from the young blond, adjusting his blazer. Threatening scowls laced each male's lips, a low growl emitting from Kiba as he pushed the Uzumaki.

"Can't you see that I'm busy right now?"

"Hinata doesn't have time for mutts. Go work your charm on someone else."

Kiba bore his fangs, anger boiling. Naruto, the big-mouthed dope, was going to ruin any chance he had of making Hinata his new pawn. Trying to keep his anger in check, that damn cheeky grin replaced the scowl that just moments ago tainted his mouth. His brow quirked as he chuckled, shrugging as he sidestepped the angered blonde.

"Ne, can't have them all I suppose," He glanced over his shoulder. "Nice to meet you Hinata-chan." Her cheeks brightened as he winked, watching as he made his way back to his seat. Naruto sighed heavily, dropping his defensive stance as he leant onto Hinata's desk, his chin resting against his open palm. His large hand pushed aside her bangs, a warm smile splitting his mouth as he took in her flushed face.

"You're too easy to tease Hinata. I won't always be around to protect you." He tweaked her slightly upturned nose with his, grinning whole heartedly as she became a fumbling mess. Her smalls hands jerked up to cover her flushing cheeks, her slanted ivory eyes peering up to meet his cheery cobalt eyes.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun."

Kiba watched the exchange, silently fuming as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand. Snatching his eyes from the obvious affection between Naruto and Hinata, Kiba began plotting his next move.

Hyuga Hinata was going to be his next pawn.

Something about those slanted, cat-like, ivory eyes intrigued him; her cute shy antics making him want to bully her. His fingers linked together to steeple over his mouth as he watched the teacher enter, the students scrambling to their assigned seats. His eyes found their way back to the shy Hyuga, drinking in her airy expression as she scribbled something in her notebook. Her plump rosy lips curved upward, entranced in whatever she was scribbling down.

He wanted to know what she was writing that made her smile so buoyant.

"Inuzuka Kiba...Inuzuka…Inuzuka!"

Said boy snapped to attention, pushing his chair into the desk behind him as he stood. The teacher released a tired sigh, rolling his visible eye before returning back to the roll.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei?"

"Take your seat Kiba. It would be best to pay attention instead of day dreaming on trivial things," Kakashi's onyx eye drifted in the direction Kiba's attention had been on. "Wouldn't you agree Kiba-kun?"

"Hai." He muttered, bowing in embarrassment; his cheeks flushed as he lowered himself back into his seat. Pails of laughter filled the room at Kiba's lack of attention, his brown eyes sneaking a glance over to Hinata. She wasn't laughing like the others, her gaze now on Kakashi-sensei as he finished the roll.

* * *

The bell rang, signaling the start of lunch break. Hinata lifted the latch of her desk, reaching for her bento. The sound of heavy chattering filled the classroom son after Kakashi-sensei left, students huddling in small groups to eat their bentos together. Ivory eyes glanced around, watching as the females she was sitting by formed their own circle without her.

Rising from her seat, she grasped her bento close to her chest as she made her way to the door. This would be a good time to see Tenten before classes started up again. She avoided contact with the other students as she weaved through the cluttered desks. Keeping her head down, she rammed head first into a mass of muscles.

This would be a good time to see Tenten before classes started up again. She avoided contact with the other students as she weaved through the cluttered desks. Keeping her head down, she rammed head first into a mass of muscles.

"Oi, Hinata-chan where are you going?"

She shuddered at the sound of the familiar deep raspy voice, large hands steadying her. Kiba glanced down to the crown of her dark locks questioningly.

"Aah Inuzuka-kun," She glanced up. "I'm just going to eat lunch with a friend." She weaseled her way from his hold, trying in vain to get around him. A chesire grin split his mouth, crouching to be at eye level with her.

"A male friend of female friend?"

A hint of jealous was present in the question.

Or so she thought.

Her eyes took in his toothy grin, his hands snuggled in his pockets; his brown slits crinkling at the sides.

"A female friend."

"Ne, that's ok then." He straightened upon hearing her answer, his unkempt brown banks catching her eye. He had sort of an animalistic, wild way to him, even the way he wore his uniform different as if he were a delinquent.

Her eyes traveled to the chain adorning his neck, the Inuzuka crest dangling as a charm. Her ivory eyes were soaking in every detail she hadn't caught the first time the spoke, his pierced ears, the two red upside down triangles tattooing each cheek, those long dark lashes that hooded those intoxicating deep brown slits.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Eh?" She was embarrassed she had been staring so openly, her teeth sinking in her lower lip as her eyes met his.

"Did you want to eat lunch with me?" His gaze held humor as if he knew she was checking him out, a small smirk tickling his mouth.

"B-but—''

"It's a female friend, right? I'm sure she would understand besides, I have things I want to discuss with you."

"W-W-well," Before she could protest further Kiba grasped her hand, tugging her along outside the classroom.

* * *

Naruto's gaze was still on the empty threshold even after the duo had left, placing his chopsticks against his now empty bento. He ignored the conversation Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji were having about how troublesome the females in this class were becoming, pushing back his chair.

He knew Kiba was up to his old tricks again.

* * *

Her eyes gazed up in child-like fascination at the clouds, the light breeze tussling her dark hair. Kiba had led her up to the rooftop to eat lunch, the thought of being alone with him fleeting her mind as her eyes caught sight of the clear sky. In all the two years she had been attending this school she had never once been on the rooftop.

He watched her fascination, a grin on his lips as he led her to the railing. Her small hands gripped the metal railing, hoisting herself up as the breeze caressed her pale flesh.

"Inuzuka-kun this is truly amazing!"

"Yes, it is." His eyes weren't on the blending blues of the peaceful sky, whether they were on the buxom curves of her lithe form. The swell of her perk breasts, her slim waist to the wide spread of her hips and rear end. Granted, she wasn't as curvaceous as Haruno Sakura, his first pawn, but her curves suited her.

"I've never been on the rooftop before. It's against school rules to be up here." She glanced back over to him, her eyes crinkling in admiration as her pink lips spread into a large grin. He seemed tickled by her comment, chuckling as he held a hand out for her to grasp.

"It's ok to break the rules every now and then Hinata-chan. Live a little."

His fingers curled around her smaller ones as he helped her down, her loafers tripping over the small step. Hinata clasped onto his arms for support, shaking slightly as he caught her fall.

"T-thank you Inuzuka-kun."

"Kiba…Call me Kiba."

"B-B-but—" What she was about to say clogged in her throat as his hands grasped her face, his piercing stare taunting her.

"Ki-ba, say it."

The flesh beneath his touch felt warm, her cheeks flushing as she was forced to look at him. His hooded stare watched her plump lips, anticipation another protest. Heat pooled within her gut, her eyes snapping shut.

"Inuzuk—" Her cheeks were being mushed closer together by his hands, her mouth becoming more fish like. His brows crinkling as he stifled a rumbling laugh at the sight of her flustered face.

"Hinata-chan you're too cute." Tears brimmed the corners of his eyes as he released her face, his stifled laughter becoming a jovial snicker.

It seemed as if he hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

Her lower lip poked out in a slight pout, feeling embarrassed that he had successfully teased her again. Rubbing her reddened cheeks with the back of her hand, Hinata watched him. Kiba was somewhat hunched over, his hand cradling his abdomen. His tanned cheeks held a pink hue, his smile wide as his fangs became more prominent.

Somehow, the way he was now felt more easy-going, as if he were free.

A smile split her lips, happy that she got to see this side of him.

"Hinata-chan," He straightened, his laughter ebbing away. "Lunch break is almost over, we should head back before Gai-sensei catch us."

She bent to pick up her discarded bento, jogging to catch up with his long stride.

"Ok Kiba-kun."

He hesitated upon hearing the familiar way she said his name, a smirk marring his mouth. His plan that he had been working on from the moment he bumped into her was beginning to work. Hook, line, and sink. His next target was easier to get then he thought, his large hand snaking to clasp her smaller one. Lacing their fingers, he tugged Hinata to a halt.

"Be my girlfriend Hinata-chan."

_Sorry it took so long to update but I had a bad case of writers block and had to take a break. Hope you enjoy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Her breath came out in short puffs, her lips inching upwards to meet his once more. His deep chuckles vibrating against her throat, placing light feather kisses along her jaw in a teasing way. Discarded clothes littered her bedroom floor as she tried to anticipate his next move. Must he always tease her?_

**Rated M **

**Sadly I don't own Naruto**

**Candles in the Sun**

**Let's Just Be**

Her forehead rested against her shoe locker, fighting the flush that crept up the nape of her neck. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she steadied her heavy breathing. Her fingers traced her full lips, still feeling the warmth of his mouth. Her tongue swept over her lower lip, her cheeks reddening. She could still taste him on her lips.

Inuzuka Kiba had taken her first kiss.

Her dark tresses formed a curtain around her as she pressed herself into the lockers, the cool surface cooling her heated flesh.

"Hinata," Her head whipped in the direction of the familiar voice, a dark flush setting over her cheeks.

"Naruto-kun." He seemed out of breath, his hand grasping the door frame, a light pink hue coating his cheeks. Pushing herself from the lockers, Hinata made her way over to the blonde. A grin split his lips, his fingers weaving within her dark locks. She leaned into his fingers, her cheek pressing against his Adams apple as a small smile tickled her pink lips.

"I'm glad that teme didn't do anything to you. He isn't exactly a gentleman Hinata-chan."

She felt a strong arm wrapping around her middle, snuggling her up against his broad chest. Her face warm as her hands grasped his shirt. She knew it was wrong to keep what happened between her and Kiba from Naruto but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. Tilting her head, her eyes took in his adorable lopsided grin.

Her hand lifted, delicate fingers tracing his full lips as her face reddened. Widened blue eyes were set on her, his breath hitched as he waited for her next move. His fingers dug into the supple flesh of her hip, his cheeks flushing as he nipped at her finger.

"Naru—"

"We shouldn't." He pushed her away, his hand over his face as he tried to compose himself. Hinata smoothed out the invisible wrinkles of her pleated skirt, hiding the dark flush covering her face. Her fingers trembled as they grasped the hem of her skirt, ivory eyes peeking to her blonde companion. He had taken a seat on the wooden bench, his head between his knees as his fingers threaded themselves in his unruly blonde mane.

"Hinata-chan do you hate me now?" He muttered, his shoulders hunched as if waiting for her response. His whiskered cheeks were still flaming as he tried to calm his raging lust for his best friend, his eyes glaring daggers to the evidence of his arousal. He heard the soft pitter patter of her shoes as she approached him, tensing as he felt her soft hands on his shoulders.

"It was my fault this happened; I could never hate my Naru-chan." His ears perked up at the pet name she had given him in junior high, his head rising.

Her smile was contagious.

Scratching his cheek, he smiled. Of course Hinata didn't harbor feelings beyond a friendship for him anymore. Something in his chest ached at the thought, his fingers absently combing through her silky locks. He had rejected her, forcing her to move on so he had no right to have feelings for her anymore.

She grasped his arm, her lips pressing to his wrist affectionately as a light flush coated her pale cheeks.

His heart thumped.

Wetting his lips, he jerked his arm from her hold before rising. Something wasn't right. Not that he didn't like Hinata being this forward with him, but her actions felt as if she were hiding something from him.

"Hinata," Her head jerked up at the serious tone his voice had taken. "What happened between you and Kiba?"

His back was to her but she could see the anger beginning to rise, her eyes widening. How had he known something happened? She thought she had done well by distracting him. Rising, Hinata reached out to touch his shoulder but jumped back as he whipped around. His fists were balled rightly, anger flashing in his eyes.

"What did he do to you Hinata? I'll kill him if he hurt you."

Her eyes wavered, cheeks darkening as her head lowered. She couldn't bring herself to look her precious 'Naru-chan' in the face. She knew what she was going tell him would cut him deep.

"D-Don't hurt Kiba-kun, he's…my boyfriend."

Naruto unclenched his fists, utter confusion sweeping across his features. He backed into the lockers stupidly, the impact not affecting him.

"That's right, so I'd appreciate it if you keep those filthy hands off my lady dope." Hinata jolted as Kiba emerged from the same entry Naruto came in, the cheeky grin seeming more mocking on his lips.

He strode over to her, carelessly throwing an arm over her shoulder as he pulled her body flush to his. Naruto hadn't moved from where he was slouched, those crystal eyes blank as his mouth held a scowl. They danced from Kiba to Hinata then back, sneering before straightening.

"I have no say over what Hinata-chii does," His eyes focused on her. "I just don't want to see her get hurt." Her mouth opened, ready to say something…anything to wipe that glum look from his face but Kiba beat her to it.

"Like you hurt her? You're the teme that rejected her. I have Hinata-chan and I don't plan on giving her up," A censure smirk lifted his lips as a challenging expression swept over his face. "I'll make up for all the sins you've caused her by loving her."

Naruto's eyes wavered, jamming his hands into his pockets. Giving Hinata a final parting look, he turned his back on her. Hinata's heart stopped, watching as her best friend left. She had a feeling he was walking out of her life for good. Fighting the loneliness creeping in her heart, she pushed out of Kiba's hold much to his surprise.

"Hina—"

"I rather you not tell anyone else we're dating, It'll just cause me more problems. Could we keep it a secret?"

His brow rose, his gaze emotionless as the met with her pleading slanted ones. Her hands were clasped together, head lowered as she waited for his answer. She had already lost Naruto, the last thing she needed was for the females to begin picking on her.

"Alright," His eyes shut as an infectious grin marred his mouth. "Anything for you Hinata-chan."

* * *

The walk to the station felt agonizingly long once Tenten broke off from the pack to meet up with Neji, leaving Hinata alone with Naruto. He seemed not to be paying mind to her as he trekked a short distance behind her; he held his school bag that was thrown over his shoulder, his eyes on the steady flow of traffic.

"N-N-Naruto-kun," He glanced over to her, those cerulean eyes blank. "Please talk to me."

"Why isn't your boyfriend walking you home?"

Her teeth gnawed at her lower lip as she paused, grasping his arm and tugging him into the nearest alleyway behind her. Shoving him rather roughly against the brick wall, her hands gripped either side of his face. He had no choice now but to face her. Her slanted pearl eyes pled with him to say something, comb his fingers through her hair or tweak her nose like he usually did.

He did nothing.

Those blue eyes that were usually full of life and sparkled with admiration were now glaring at her icily. His lips still held that scowl. His brows were furrowed as he cut his gaze from her.

"What do you want from me Hinata-chii? That guy maybe my childhood friend but he isn't…"

He didn't finish, his chees flushing in anger as he rested his forehead against hers. Her fingers wove in his golden locks; the feather felt strands caressing her flesh.

"Naruto-kun,"

"You don't have to say anything," His gaze found hers, a grin on his lips. "I was being too over protective."

His grin didn't reach his eyes.

Her lips quivered, trying to fight the tears from coming as her arms enveloping him. He resisted the urge to hug her back, his face snuggling in the crook of her neck. The strong scent of lilies invaded his nostrils, the sound of her soft cries causing that same spot in his chest to ache again.

"I love you Naru-chan."

He melted into her, his hands at the back of her head as he tugged her face to his. Her eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, her full pink lips quivering as her breath hitched.

She was breathtaking.

Absently he leaned in, his lips brushing against hers lightly, testing her reaction. She didn't seem to object, her eyes half shut waiting for him to continue. He knew it was wrong, seeing as she now belonged to Kiba but he couldn't help himself.

His lips found hers once more, his hands cascading to the small of her back. Her head was swimming as his mouth caressed hers, her grip on his locks tightening. His tongue slipped from his parted mouth, tasting her as his hands crept to her rear end.

Those nimble fingers began kneading the soft mounds of her ass, her soft moans exciting him. She wanted this to end but couldn't pull away from the delicious sensation of his mouth grazing hers. She could feel his large member pressing against her stomach, her knees buckling from the sudden feel of his course hands lifting her skirt.

"Naruto—" A moan penetrated what she was going to say as his teeth skimmed over her jawline, his hands beneath her thighs as he wrapped her legs around his torso.

Heat began to pool in the pit of her gut as she felt his member press against her sex, suppressing a groan as he began nipping at the soft flesh of her neck.

Everything they were doing was wrong.

But he didn't want to stop.

He felt her cool fingers tugging the hair along the nape of his neck, her face meshed into his shoulder. Her breath was coming out in short puffs as her hips buckled as he bit her shoulder. Naruto groaned as he grasped her hips, his eyes widening.

"D-Don't do that again, sweet Kami don't do that again."

He steadied her bucking hips, his face reddening in embarrassment at their position. Granted, he had hooked up with plenty women to know how sex goes but in this situation it was different. He had almost taken Hinata's innocence. A smirk took hold of his lips, nipping at the nape of her neck before releasing her.

She wanted him.

That alone gave him hope she would leave Kiba. Hinata's face was flushed, trying to get rid of the sticky feeling between her legs. Just moments ago she was humping her best friend and now he was grinning like a chesire cat, a pink hue coating his tanned cheeks.

Her fingers toyed with the hem of her skirt as she snuck another glance over to Naruto. Had he felt that same chemistry she felt when they kissed?

"Hinata-chii, let's get some ramen, my treat." He was at eye level with her, a boyish grin on his lips as his fingers threaded through her dark hair.

"H-Hai." She found herself smiling as she leaned into his embrace.

* * *

"A-ah miso ramen for me and beef for Hina-chan please old man." Naruto began making the order before fully entering Ichiraku ramen, placing both his and Hinata's bags down before helping her onto the stool. Reaching into his back pocket for his frog wallet, he counted how much yen he had.

Barely enough to pay for both their bowls.

Sighing dejectedly, Naruto slid onto the stool. The one time he wanted to impress Hinata, he didn't have enough money to buy her a full meal

"Naruto, back so soon ne and you brought a date this time."

"Eh, old man I aint on a date. This is my good friend Hinata-chii."

The old man sighed wistfully, turning to prepare their orders. Naruto leant onto his elbow, facing Hinata. She seemed to be lost in thought, wringing her hands together as her teeth worried over her bottom lip. Had Naruto been teasing her just as Kiba had been doing? Her cheeks darkened in frustration, her fingers combing through her hair.

Glancing up, her face flushed even further as pearl eyes met cerulean ones. He seemed happy just watching her, his chin resting in his open palm as a small smile tickled his mouth. His eyes were showering affection over her.

If she hadn't known any better, it felt as if Naruto was….in love with her.

"Are you still mad at me Naru-chan?"

"A-ah Hinata-chan don't call me that in public," He chuckled, blushing bashfully. "But no I'm not; I was acting like a jealous boyfriend instead of a supportive best friend. You want to be with Kiba so I won't stand in your way."

"A-ah—"

"Order's up!" Steaming bowls of ramen was set before them, interrupting what Hinata was going to say. She watched as Naruto gave thanks before breaking apart his chopsticks and digging in. The way he spoke to her didn't seem too genuine.

More like forced.

Maybe it was just her imagination.

A sudden vibration against her hip caused her to jump, reaching into her small pocket for her phone. A light blush crept over her face as she read the text from Kiba telling her to meet him at the park. She glanced over to Naruto, his bowl lifted to his mouth; signaling he was almost finished.

She didn't want to leave him but she wanted to see Kiba.

Clutching her phone to her chest, she opened her mouth then shut it again.

"You aren't hungry? Or was it the kind of ramen I got for you this time?"

"N-No I love beef flavored ramen, you know that b-but…Temari needs me to help her with kanji so I have to leave," She slipped off the stool and reached for her school bag. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun, you can have my ramen."

He watched as she left, his smiled slackening as he slid her bowl over. Breaking a new set of chopsticks, he contemplated over the steaming bowl.

She was going to see Kiba

He couldn't stop her.

* * *

"Thought you would've stood me up for that baka." He sat slouched over what looked like a ball of fur, his fingers grazing over the alabaster fur fondly. Hinata lowered next to him, her arms wrapping around her bent legs.

"You asked me to come so I came," She glanced down as a something tickled her ankles. "What's his name?"

"Akamaru, I think he's taken a liking to you. He isn't too friendly with most." He eyed the pup tenderly as it ran around Hinata. Her slanted ivory eyes glanced up questioningly to Kiba, her hand poise over the small dogs head. He chuckled, nodding his head, not missing the genuine excitement in her eyes as she began petting the pup.

Akamaru seemed to like what she was doing, howling in pleasure, tail wagging as she continued scratching behind his ear.

"He's adorable; I never really had any pets because of my younger sister's allergies. I've always wanted one though."

"I could share Akamaru with you, on one condition." Her ears perked up, snuggling the tiny pup to her bosom.

"What?"

"Go on a date with me every weekend, anything we do is up to you. I won't force myself onto you….I just…want to spend time alone with you."

A light flush tinted her pale cheeks as the pads of his fingers outlined her jaw, unintentionally beginning to lean forward. Her hooded eyes watched, her heart racing as both his hands wove in her hair. He pulled her into him, his mouth seeking out hers as his tongue tapped against her closed lips, begging for entrance.

Her hold onto Akamaru weakened, tilting her head back as Kiba tugged her hair. She whimpered out, his tongue plunging into her warm cavern. She tasted so sweet, almost intoxicating. Her hands fisted his shirt, bringing him flushed against her. His pants were beginning to suffocate his stirring member, groaning as her knee brushed against it.

He forcefully pushed her away, taking in her flushed cheeks and bruised lips. He snickered, tweaking her forehead before turning away. Inside he was fuming that that baka Naruto had one up on him yet again.

She was so shy and oblivious she hadn't noticed the small love mark the blonde left just above her collar bone.

Kiba scoffed inwardly frustrated that one small thing like that affected him. He was actually jealous that he hadn't been able to brand her first.

"Kiba-kun," He inclined his head in her direction. "I-I'll go on a date with you. I-I'm available tomorrow."

He rose, the now sleeping pup resting atop his head as he helped Hinata up. She stumbled slightly, flushing as she grasped his hand tightly. She seemed to always become a bashful stumbling mess around him.

"We can do something after I get off work."

"Work?"

"Yeah," He chuckled at her confused expression. "I have an after school job at the pet shop. I seem to have a knack for helping animals." A boyish grin split his lips as a light flush tinted his tan flesh. She thought his flushed face was adorable.

"That's why you and Akamaru get along so well."

He peered up to the sleeping pup, a child-like affection in the depths of his slit eyes. Hinata could tell he loved the dog dearly as if he were family.

"Yeah, me and Akamaru have been together since I was young. He was my only friend for a long time," He looked off into the distance for a moment." He was a gift from my sister. Never thought I'd turn out like this."

There was an underline meaning to his statement but she chose not to ask.

Instead, she reached up to caress the small pup, her lips turning up as the pup leaned into her hand. She was beginning to become smitten with the small dog.

"Will he be coming with us on out date?"

"If it's ok with you, yes. Akamaru goes wherever I go. That's how it's been since he was born; we're inseparable." His arms encircled her waist, his hands resting above her buxom rear end as his fingers toyed with the zipper of her skirt. He watched the light blush dance across her pale cheeks, itching to continue what they started earlier.

But that would be for another day.

The day he made Hyuga Hinata fall for him.

_I know the chapter is kind of long but I was inspired by the music I was listening to. There's a slight Hinata/Naruto in this chapter and probably a couple more chapters to come. I was inspired to do that pairing from the fan art I see on the internet. But thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy._


	4. Chapter 4

_Her breath came out in short puffs, her lips inching upwards to meet his once more. His deep chuckles vibrating against her throat, placing light feather kisses along her jaw in a teasing way. Discarded clothes littered her bedroom floor as she tried to anticipate his next move. Must he always tease her?_

**Rated M **

**Sadly I don't own Naruto**

**Candles in the Sun**

**Use Me**

"You seem to have taken an interest in Hyuga Hinata, very unlike you," Shino watched as Kiba prepped the kennel for the new pup. "Should I be worried?"

Kiba glanced up, snickering before dusting his hands against his worn jeans. His eyes held humor as he motioned for the customer donating his pup over to the kennel.

"Is it that hard to see me with just one female?"

"Dating, it's hard enough to take you serious but going as far as to date a prestige Hyuga…what exactly are you planning?"

"Shino my man, you know me too well," He chuckled as he coaxed the timid boxer into the kennel, his fingers threading through the short bronze fur. "Hinata-chan is just another notch in my bedpost. It's a shame that such a beautiful woman will fall prey to the twisted games I play."

Shino was silent, gazing on as his friend tweaked the pups wet nose, his eyes seeming to foretell his inner turmoil. No one could truly understand the mind of Inuzuka Kiba quite like he could. He knew Kiba well enough to know he was beginning to grow tired of playing these mind games on women.

He was forced to grow up and take care of himself at a young age after his mother had abandoned him. He never knew his father and his sister never really wanted anything to do with the young Inuzuka.

His trust in women had been shattered.

"No one would hold it against you if you kept up your antics…hating women."

"Hating women," He scoffed. "That's putting it mildly." He rose, bowing to the customer in appreciation as he dusted the shedding dog hairs from his hands.

"I can't go on being civil with females until all of them feel the same pain I've endured. These games will never end until I feel at ease."

He seemed tired as he rubbed at the back of his neck, his feet shuffling as he strode to the bin full of barking pups. Shino followed suit, watching the tiny hints that suggested Kiba was lying. He knew the wild, overbearing Inuzuka stood firm to his word but lately his actions made the pale male doubt his words.

Hyuga Hinata was beginning to bring out a new side of Kiba.

A side he rarely saw.

"What will you do when she does fall for you?" Kiba held one of the yapping pups at arm's length, convulsing in a fit of laughter as its tongue lapped at his face yearningly. Kiba was merely just a kid at heart. The sides of Shino's mouth quirked up, spinning on his heels as he exited the pet shop.

Somehow, without Kiba's reply he already knew the answer to his question.

* * *

A weary sigh escaped her lips, an arm thrown over her eyes as she tried to get comfortable. Her legs flapped off the edge of the bed as she became exasperate waiting.

Seconds, minutes, hours seemed to pass and she still hadn't heard from Kiba. Extending her arm, she pressed the keypad of her phone as the light illuminated her sullen face.

No new mail.

Tossing the phone, Hinata groaned as she curled into a fetal position. She was embarrassed that she had taken so much time and effort into looking her best for someone that hadn't even replied to any of her texts. Burying her face in the crook of her arms, she ignored the light rapping against her door.

"Oneechan," Hanabi poked her head in the cracked doorway. "Naruto-san called; are you going to come down or should I tell him to—"

"Tell him to call another time!"

Hanabi lurched from Hinata's uncharacteristic outburst, slipping into the room and shutting the door in her wake. Trudging towards the bed, Hanabi patted her sisters' head tenderly. Hinata coiled from the affection, clutching the pillow closer to her face to hide her bewilderment.

"Hina-chan?"

"I'm sorry imouto," Her voice soft. "Please tell Naruto-kun to call back."

"That's all you want to tell me?"

"Ne?" Hinata's head rose, a brow rising questioningly.

"I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you oneechan. Now out with it."

Hinata hesitated, eyeing her younger sisters' gentle smile as her slender finger poked her reddened cheek. The young girl looked identical to her save for the lack of cures. What she lacked, she made up for in personality though.

"H-Hanabi, you ever…had a boyfriend before?" The young girls' cheeks flushed, her almond shaped eyes averting as her hands wrung together.

"B-Boyfriend, nani?! Papa said we weren't supposed to have those until we're eighteen."

"Keep your voice down," Hinata rushed to her door, peeking out in the hall to see if any of the maids had overheard. "I'll be eighteen in less than three months, b-but have you?"

"Why the sudden interest in boys and having a boyfriend, ne?" Hanabi had lost her shame, giggling as a deep flush settled over her older sisters' face.

"N-No reason."

"Just tell me, I won't tell papa. It'll stay between us," She held out her small pinky, waiting for Hinata to do the same. "I promise."

A tapping from her window cut their bond short, Hinata crawling to unlatch the Victorian style window. Whipping her head left, then right and downward, she shook her head. Maybe another bird crashed into her window again.

Midway of latching her window back shut, a pebble hit her square between the eyes. Yelping in pain, Hinata peered down to the culprit.

Her eyes widened, heart skipping.

Inuzuka Kiba stood below perched against a bike, Akamaru yapping from the basked hanging from the handle bars. She could see that adorable chesire grin settling over his lips as he waved eagerly up to her. How had he gotten pass the security?

"Hin-a-ta-chan, come down already!"

Hanabi slumped next to her sister, her dark brows furrowing as a pink flush tinted her cheeks, patting her older sister in admiration. A cheeky grin marred her lips, giving Hinata the thumbs up.

"He's a good pick oneechan! Imouto approves."

Hinata felt her cheeks darken a shade, glancing down in horror as one of the maids tried to haul Kiba off their property, chasing wearily after his bike. Even though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't stop the laughter from coming.

No one, let alone a male, had ever snuck onto the Hyuga property and caused such a ruckus just to see her.

"Oi, I will have to ask you to leave the Hyuga compound this instance!"

"Keh, you'll have to catch me first gramps," Peddling faster, he inclined his head towards the opened window on the second floor. "I won't leave without Hinata-chan!"

Hinata felt baffled, leaping off the bed and bounding down the hall. She had to get Kiba out of there before her father caught wind of the noise. Slipping into her shoes, she bolted out the door, almost colliding into his bike. The bike was on its front tire from the sudden break; Kiba soon flying off as the maids chasing him rammed into the bike.

"Hinata-sama!"

"Get the medic, alert Hiashi-san quickly!"

The many surrounding voices of the housekeepers echoed around her, her eyes shut as she still awaited the impact of Kiba's body slamming into hers.

But nothing came.

Padding the soft earth beneath her, she opened an eye to look at her surroundings. She was still conscious, check. No broken bones, check. Opening both eyes, she peered up to be face to face with Kiba. His face was contorted in pain, one arm shielding her as the other was wrapped securely around Akamaru.

"Saved you just in time," He leaned in, his nose tweaking hers. "Baka."

Her hands grasped his face, her worried eyes scanning his face to find where the pain was coming from. Her lips quivered, shooting angry glares to the maids that kept babbling about his presence being unwanted.

"A-Are you ok? You didn't have to…what about your bike?" He snickered, shouldering the bike off him as he struggled to stand. Once on steady legs, he helped her to her feet.

"Don't worry about me Hinata-chan, you're my only concern," He lifted his bike, testing the brakes. "Damn bike, who knew your housekeepers could be so ruthless. All this for a troublesome female."

She watched as he gently placed the pup back in the basket, her heart leaping in her chest. A flush rose to her cheeks as he hopped back on the bike, those slits eyeing her curiously.

"Are you gonna get on?"

"Nani?"

"You wasn't planning on walking, were you? The streets are narrow and we could easily lose each other in a crowd Hinata." His hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her against his side. Her hands were flat against his shoulders, her nose butting his as her cheeks darkened.

Tilting her head slightly, her lips grazed over his parted ones. Her heart thumped loudly against her rib cage as she repeated the action, his lips feeling feather light pressed against hers.

"Hina-chan," He released her, turning away from her addicting mouth. "I told you I wouldn't force myself onto you. I'm sticking to that…don't want you to think I just want sex from you."

She felt dejected, her arms falling limply at her side. The one time she mustered the courage to initiate a kiss, he rejected her. She could respect the fact that he was waiting until she was ready but did that mean no kissing?

Oh Kami…

Her fingers threaded through his bedhead of brown spikes, trying to get him to face her again. She hadn't known exactly when but she was becoming rather fond of his sweet kisses, the way his lips would caress hers with want.

"Kiba-kun,"

"So what do you want to do? I did say it was up to you." He had changed the subject.

Thankfully.

"W-Well," She pondered as she settled on the bike behind him. "I have a wonderful idea!" Kiva glanced back to her, smiling at her excitement. Not many females would get excited over trivial things.

His heart softened a tad.

This Hyuga was quite interesting.

* * *

"K-Kiba-kun s-slow down."

"I'm not even going fast," His unkempt hair whizzed through the air as he picked up his pace to catch up with the bike. "You aren't holding on tight enough that's why you keep falling off."

Hinata yelped as she lost control of the pedals, her and the bike beginning to careen down the hill. Her legs flailed around trying to stop the bike, forgetting the actual brakes.

"Hinata the brakes, hit the brakes!"

Her eyes inclined to Kiba running a short distance behind her, her eyes snapping back to the handle bars. The end of the hill was coming to a head, the murky water of the pond taunting her. Both hands gripped the brakes forcefully; the sudden jerk of the bike halting sent her soaring into the pond.

"Hinata-chan are you alright?"

Kiba reached the end of the steep hill too late, his eyes searching for her in the murky water. Maybe he should have declined her offer of teaching her to ride a bike. That or either listened when she said he was pushing her too fast.

Mirth shimmered in his ebony eyes as her head bubbled to the top, her flushed face streaked with dirt. Extending a hand, he pulled her from the lagoon as he stifled a laugh. A scowl held her pouty lips as she wrung her hair semi dry, her cheeks warm with embarrassment.

She was cut when she was flustered.

"You probably want to take me home now."

"En, not really," Her perplexed eyes found his. "This is the most fun I've had in a while." He released his laughter, his thumb swiping at the smudge of dirt on her forehead.

"K-Kiba-kun, thank you."

"A-ah for what?"

"For being you." His laughter died in his throat, his sullen eyes pulling away from hers. His heart thumped painfully, guilt beginning to eat away at his soul. If she only knew this was just another foolish game to him. She was just another woman caught in the crossfire of his rage.

This was the first time he had ever felt remorseful. Hinata was such a frail, oblivious girl…unlike the females he normally went after. He knew she was developing feelings and it would only be a matter of time before he cut her loose.

Somewhere deep within him, he didn't want to let her go.

"Kiba-kun," She poked at his broad nose, giggling as it crinkled as a smile lifted his face. "I need to take a bath…and change. Maybe it would be best to take me home." He shook his head wildly, a small adorable pout forming on his lips.

"I just got you alone and now I have to take you back?" His sullen eyes met hers.

He inwardly cringed at how pathetic he sounded, taking a step back from her. With any other female he seduced, he would be elated she was leaving but with Hinata he wanted her to stay a bit longer. Truthfully he wanted to spend the rest of the day with her, just listening to her soft giggles, playing in her soft hair.

This unknown feeling frightened him.

Turning, he went to retrieve his forgotten bike, leaving her there dumbfounded. Fixing his bike right side up, he checked to make sure Akamaru was still safe. A grateful sigh slipped his lips as his fingers combed through the sleeping pups mane.

He managed to sleep through that entire calamity.

Perching back on his bike, blank eyes set on the mud soaked woman before him.

"Get on."

"Kiba-kun," She approached him, cautiously sliding onto the bike behind him. "I-I could stay out a little longer."

"No, it'll be night fall soon. I have to get you home." He didn't face her, his feet beginning to pedal in the same direction they came.

Her grasp around his middle slackened, her saddened eyes on the back of his head. What had she done? Did she say something wrong?

Why was he suddenly so distant?

"K-Kiba-kun, I-I don't want to go home yet," She pressed her face into his firm back, snuggling her cheeks into his shirt. "Could I….stay out longer with you?"

She felt him stiffen beneath her finger tips, the hairs on the nape of his neck rising. He clutched the brake, halting the bike as he craned his neck to peer down to her. His eyes held little to no emotion, his lips pressed in a thin line. She felt utterly stupid for what she had said, releasing him as she tucked some damp tresses behind her ear.

"Hinata-chan, you're putting me in a difficult predicament."

"Eh?" She gazed up, watching his full mouth quirk in a grin. The mirth returned to his eyes, a finger tweaking her upturned nose.

The truth of the matter was, he wanted to be with her. He didn't want to force her to spend the rest of the day with her though if that wasn't what she wanted. Hinata brought out this uncontrollable side of him.

He hadn't wanted the companionship of a woman since his sister.

He gritted his teeth at the thought of Inuzuka Hana, the woman that had made his life a living hell. All the hatred their mother had for him manifested in her once their mother abandoned them. She had even blamed their mothers' illness on him, beating him relentlessly whenever he cried.

She constantly use to tell him how she wished he were dead instead of their father in a drunken rage, crying as she muttered about how he painfully looked like their deceased father. She would often leave him in the house alone at a young age with no food.

He often remembered those cold, lonely nights, curled up in the corner crying for his sister, begging her to come back.

To love him.

She never did come back, leaving him to fend for himself at the tender age of eight. He in turn had grown an unbearable hatred for her as he gotten older, vowing to make any woman he encountered to feel the same pain.

Peering over to Hinata, he felt his anger subsiding. Something about her aura calmed him, his hands caressing her dirt smeared cheek affectionately.

"If it's you, I wouldn't mind spending a little more time then."

He watched the dark flush settle over her cheeks, chuckling as a smile split her rosy lips. Even if she did end up hating him, he couldn't play this game on her. She was far too precious to fall for someone of his stature.

After tonight, he would never see her again.

_Thank you all for the reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

_Her breath came out in short puffs, her lips inching upwards to meet his once more. His deep chuckles vibrating against her throat, placing light feather kisses along her jaw in a teasing way. Discarded clothes littered her bedroom floor as she tried to anticipate his next move. Must he always tease her?_

**Rated M **

**Sadly I don't own Naruto**

_I know I usually update each day on this story but it's becoming harder to since fall semester of college is starting soon so I'll have less time to write but warning slight lemons in this chapter for those who don't like lemons…don't read. Thank you all for the reviews especially __**Fanwoman**__. This chapter is short but I hope you enjoy and please keep reviewing._

**Candles in the Sun**

**All Night Long**

"Hinata-sama has left the compound with a male around the same age."

"The boy caused quite a ruckus, even damaging the garden."

"He could have injured Hinata-sama!"

Hiashi listened intently as his maids went on about the uproar that had happened moments ago while he was in his study, silently seething as he clasped his hands together tightly over his desk. Shutting his eyes, a weary sigh slipped through his firm lips.

"No one went after them?" His question seemed to have fallen on deaf ears, panic flashing across each maid's face as they glanced amongst each other.

A single brow arched as he tried to keep his anger in check, coughing absently. The maids jumped hastily, each falling into line in front of his desk.

"Hiashi-sama, the boy was on a bike."

"We tried to dispose of him."

"Hinata-sama seemed willing to go along with the young lad."

Hiashi rose from his seat, rounding the leather chair to the bookshelf. The creases of his face became more prominent as his forefingers massaged his throbbing temple. He was slowly losing control of his family, that much he was certain.

He knew there would be a time Hinata and Hanabi would become curious of the outside would he had desperately tried to keep them from. He just hadn't expected that time to come so soon. He never imagined his eldest daughter, heiress to the Hyuga compound, would become curious of the opposite sex even.

"How long have they been gone?" The leader of the maids jumped slightly from the demanding tone.

"About forty-five minute's sir."

He gritted his teeth, his hand drooping over his aging face in an act to cease the brewing storm within him. When had Hinata become so reckless? She had never been this careless as to leave the compound, let alone with a man. She was always refined, following ever rule he given her.

She had never disobeyed him to this extent.

Sneering, his broad shoulders went ridged. Her mother had always been the rebellious type, making her own rules for the clan and sort of marching to her own tune. It was only natural for Hinata to develop the same mannerisms.

His hands lowered to his side, balling them into fists tightly. If it killed him, he would never let Hinata have the same fate as her mother. The woman he love, adored…worshiped, dying from the precious world she enjoyed trying to make better.

If only she heeded his warning, if she hadn't gone on that train….hadn't been so loving.

She could've still been alive, loving him and their children.

No, he refused to let Hinata end up the same way. She would hate him for what he would do but he knew it was for the best.

"When Hinata-hime returns, send her to my study." Each maid nodded understandingly, bowing before exiting the study.

…..

"Here," He dropped a small stack of folded clothes into her outstretched arms. "Those are the only pair of clothes that I could find that would probably fit you."

"A-ah thank you."

"You can go down the hall to the bedroom on the left to change."

Hinata glanced over her shoulder to the narrow darkened hallway doubtfully, her unsure eyes catching his attention. Chuckling, his hand moved along the wall for the light switch. Flicking on the lights, his brow quirked to the unmoving Hyuga.

"Hinata-chan?"

"I-I don't feel comfortable invading your house like this."

He blinked confusingly, his hand grazing along the small of her back as he guided her down the hall. At times Hinata could truly be so naïve. He never really had a girl quite like her at his house before. Truthfully, he never really invited any female to his home, whether for a nightcap or just to release pint up stress (on his end).

This was the one place he felt at peace….and he brought Hinata.

He hadn't known what processed him to overrule his one principle of never disrupting his one place of serenity by bringing a female no matter how long her legs were or how well she was "skilled" but, he wanted Hinata to come. He wanted to show her things he'd only ever shown Shino.

Wanted to get closer to her.

She wasn't like most females that would let him do whatever he pleased without a care, she had self-respect. Every time he had tried to frisk her, she would slap his hand away. No woman had ever refused him. It was something new for him….and he liked it. He wanted to find what made her tick, what made that cute smile split her rosy lips.

He was drawn to her.

The emotion wasn't quite yet affection but he knew it was kin to the new sensation his body was feeling. He faintly remembered Shino once saying 'change was good for the soul', he hadn't quite figured out the underlining meaning, chalking it up as another analogy his best friend was trying to confuse him with. To this day he still hadn't fully understood the message but, somehow he knew if he stayed at Hinata's side he would figure it out.

Hinata paused before the door Kiba instructed her to change in, sliding from his scorching touch. She clutched the linen in her hands closely to her chest as her ivory eyes found his.

"I'll be around there feeding Akamaru," He pointed in the direction back down the hall. "Come back when you're done. I want to talk to you about something. Don't get lost."

Even though his last remark had been said in a taunting manner, she could see the seriousness in his eyes. Nodding shyly, she entered the bedroom and locked the door behind her. Her hands clutched at the thin clothing over her heart as she melted against the sturdy door.

She was in Inuzuka Kiba's house.

Alone. The word echoed over and over in her head as a warm flush crept up the nape of her neck. She had never really been alone with a male besides Naruto. Her eyes swept over the dark room, traces of Kiba's scent tingling her nostrils. Yes, this was far more different than being alone with Naruto.

With Kiba, she couldn't anticipate what he would do next. He made her insides flutter with delight from a simple glance. Naruto made her heart race but in an excited 'I'm happy that you're near' kind of way. She could anticipate everything he did; down to the way he would hug her close, his fingers sliding over her spine. She wanted Kiba. Naruto needed her.

Her hand glided over the wall in search of the switch, slicking the light on with ease. Her eyes adjusted to the sudden burst of light, taking in the discarded clothes that littered the floor, over turned furniture and the chipping red painted walls. Meandering around the tiny room, she tried to avoid stepping on the piles of clothes on the floor.

At the distinct sound of crunching glass, Hinata jerked her foot up, crouching to pick up the broken picture frame. It was a picture of a younger Kiba and a much older female with the same upside down crimson triangles marking either cheek. She was smiling widely with a slender arm wrapped protectively around the younger grinning Kiba.

The picture perceived them to be quite happy…but where was the girl now?

Sitting the frame onto the unmade bed, Hinata began undressing. Her mind pondered more over the female that held Kiba in her arms protectively as she changed into the fresh clothes. Was she related to him? Cuffing the too long pant legs, her eyes raked over the pictures tacked to the wall.

There were more pictures of the girl, her and Kiba with Akamaru and another woman. Rising from the bed, Hinata moved closer to inspect each picture. Her eyes soaked in the happy face of Kiba as a toddler clutching onto the girls' leg fondly. They resembled each other down to the unkempt brown spikes.

Each picture told a different story of Kiba's family. Her eyes squinted, trying to search at least one picture with his father but she hadn't found any. Had he even known his father? Straightening, she approached the door cautious not to step on the clothes. The room looked as if no one had been living in it for a while.

She wondered if the girl in the pictures had ever lived in this room and taken care of Kiba up until now.

Exiting the room, she followed the sound of Akamaru barking loudly. It led her to the kitchen, a small smile marring her lips as she tried to adjust the sagging clothes to look more presentable. Kiba's ears twitched, glancing up from dangling a chew toy playfully in front of the tiny pup.

"I guess even my sisters' old stuff don't fit you well enough." His voice held humor as he rose from his crouched position.

Akamaru barked excitedly as he ran around his masters' ankles. Hinata froze as he approached, her cheeks reddening as his gaze flickered over her body. The amusement in his eyes was quickly replaced with a serious expression as he led her back into the large den. His hand felt warm in hers, her fingers tightening against his as he tugged her onto the sofa next to him.

"Hinata-chan," He paused, his eyes leaving hers, finding the zigzag pattern of the rug more interesting. "What's your relationship with Naruto?"

Her vision clouded with confusion, watching as his shoulders stiffened as if he were waiting for her answer. Her brief encounter with Naruto flashed before her eyes, her cheeks flushing as her hands clasped over the love mark Kiba had pointed out to her earlier.

At the time he hadn't appeared to be upset when he pointed it out; she on the other hand had lost all resolve, quickly fibbing to him that a bug must have gotten her. He believed her lie, grinning cheekily as his fingers wove through her silky locks. The lie felt heavy on her lips at the time, not being able to look him in the eye as she told it.

Missing the lack of emotion in his eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun is my friend." Her fingers combed through her hair in an effort to hide her discretion. He mulled over her answer, watching her fumbling actions at the mention of the blonde dope. She seemed frantic, her hands still itching over the love mark he addressed her about earlier.

He scoffed, remembering how she blatantly lied to his face. He knew the dope had put it on her the day before but, he hadn't argued with her about it when she said it was a bug bite; instead brushing it off lightly with a forced grin. He honestly had no right to behave like a raging jealous boyfriend when he was just playing these lowly mind games on the fragile Hyuga.

She didn't deserve to have her heart broken.

She deserved to be loved by that baka Naruto. Pressing his mouth into the palm of his hand, he tried to hide his sulking behavior from her, his cheeks tinting a light pink. He knew she was better suited for Naruto, that's what pained him the most. Pushing aside his thoughts, he faced her as a forced smile laced his lips.

"I don't believe you Hinata-chan."

"N-Nani?"

He leaned in, his hand hovering over her quivering thigh, watching as that cute flush danced over her pale cheeks. Her eyes followed his actions, her back pressing as far as she could into the cushioned sofa.

"You and Naruto baka seem more than friends. You even let that dope put love bites on you," His lips skimmed over her jawline. "I thought you were MY girlfriend."

"I-I am your girlfriend Kiba-kun."

"But you let another man touch you and leave marks on you," His fingers beneath her chin inclined her head slightly, dark eyes glaring at the taunting red mark marring her pale flesh. "Do you know how embarrassing that is for me? You let _that_ baka touch you."

He spoke in a hushed tone as his lips grazed the sensitive flesh of her neck. Her breath came out in short puffs. Her fingers itching to feel his course brown locks.

"K-Kiba-kun," She hissed in pleasure as he nipped at the corner of her mouth, his hands bunching her shirt up just below her breasts. "I-I—"

"You're mines." He finished, his lips capturing hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, flushing her body against his firm one. Her mouth met his stroke for stroke, gasping as his warm hand found her bare breast, the course pads of his fingers tweaking the pebbling nipple. His tongue slipped from his parted mouth, tasting her.

He knew she was going to hate him, despise him even, for what he was planning to do. He didn't deserve happiness and she didn't deserve to be hurt. They were two people that desperately wanted each other but couldn't have each other. He knew that after tonight, he would never get to taste hew sweet lips, caress her supple flesh or run his finger through her never ending sea of dark locks again.

He would enjoy all of her as if she were his last meal.

His teeth sank into her lower lip, his hands leaving her undeniably fleshy breast to the top button of her two sizes too big pants. His hooded eyes found hers, enjoying the clouded lust he saw in their depths. She wanted this as much as he did.

In the pit of his gut he knew this was wrong but he couldn't stop his hands from lifting her shirt over her head, his eyes drinking in the sight of her beautiful breasts. Her exposed upper half flushed underneath his inspection, her nipples tightening from the sudden rush of cool air.

His hands grasped her arms above her head as he hunched over her, stopping her from hiding herself from him. Her eyes ducked from his as her back arched, his knee resting mere inches from her sex.

"I-It's embarrassing K-Kiba-kun," She turned away from his open stare. "Don't look so closely."

"Why not," He pulled away, his hands tucking beneath her arms as he lifted her from the sofa. "You're beautiful Hinata; I can't take my eyes off of you…I won't."

Her flush darkened as he wrapped her legs around his torso, trying to maneuver them down the hall. Her heart thumped loudly against her rib cage, her eyes desperately searching for Akamaru in hopes he would interrupt them.

"K-Kiba-kun,"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan," His nose tweaked hers affectionately as his hands cradled her buxom bottom, lightly squeezing the soft mounds. "I'll be gentle."


	6. Chapter 6

_Her breath came out in short puffs, her lips inching upwards to meet his once more. His deep chuckles vibrating against her throat, placing light feather kisses along her jaw in a teasing way. Discarded clothes littered her bedroom floor as she tried to anticipate his next move. Must he always tease her?_

**Rated M **

**Sadly I don't own Naruto**

**Candles in the Sun**

**Can I Trust You**

Her body racked with laughter, her forehead touching his as her dark hair formed a veil around them. Her slanted ivory eyes crinkled at the corners in blissful amusement, her hands grasping his wrists. He seemed oblivious to her tiny hands, his fingers still tickling her abdomen. Her laughter illuminated the room, her lithe body trying to squirm free of his assault.

"K-Kiba-kun s-stop…I-I can't breathe—" Her statement was cut short by her sweet laughter, her body lying flat against his. A small smile laced his mouth as he watched her thrash against him. His original plan had been to take her innocence, have her nails biting into his back as he ravished her over and over but, somehow, he couldn't do it.

Once they entered his room he could feel just how nervous she was being semi naked before him, scratching through each drawer in search of a clean shirt for her. He had settled with giving her the shirt off his back, liking the way the shirt seemed to swallow her. She loosened up instantly once she was covered, letting him pull her flush against him as he lifted her into the air. Her fingers were curled into his brown locks as he twirled her around in his arms, the soft sound of her laughter tickling his ears.

He decided then that he loved her laughter. He wanted, needed…no _craved_ to hear more of it

"Hinata-chan I want to know more about you," Her laughter ebbed away, ivory clashing against ebony. "The things Naruto knows, the sides that you only let him see…I want to see. I want to know _that_ Hinata." She leaned back as her gaze averted from him. His bare torso felt cold from the lack of her warmth, his head ducking to catch her eyes again.

A light flush danced over her pale cheeks as he leant onto his elbows, his hands cupping her face. She could do nothing but stare into the dark eyes of her boyfriend, catching the downward turn of his mouth. "Is it so wrong to want to know more about you?"

"N-No," A small sigh escaped her plump lips. "I'm not the type of person you think I am Kiba-kun." Hid hold on her face slackened, his scowl deepening.

"We all make mistakes in life Hinata, nobody's life is exactly perfect," Lying back against the soft folds of the comforter, he jerked her down along with him. Her face meshed into the nape of his neck as her hands clutched his sides. "Making mistakes is a part of life. Its ok if your aren't perfect, I would be more worried if you were."

"No!" Pressing her hands to his broad chest, she lifted herself back into a sitting position. "I'm n-nothing like those other females you usually go for. I-I can't just _throw myself_ at you and openly be affectionate. I don't even know why you chose me when there were other girls pledging their undying love for you," Her eyes left his as her arms wrapped around herself. "I'm just a girl you save on the morning train, I never even noticed you before. I-I'm not even sure—" She was silenced by a pair of familiar lips on her own. Her insides felt on fire as she melted into the kiss, her hands clutching at his wrists as he cradled her head.

His fingers found their way to her soft hair, her head tilting into his touch. She purred delightfully as his fingers massaged her scalp. They soon pulled apart as their lungs burned for oxygen, Kiba resting his forehead against hers as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes, hooded with lust, glanced up to her lightly bruised lips, aching to kiss her again. He knew he would eventually have to answer all of the questions Hinata berated him with but for now, all he truly wanted to do was cuddle her against him.

He wasn't usually the type to cuddle a woman, keeping them at bay after a sexual encounter, but with Hinata he felt the urge to touch, kiss, hug and hold her close every chance he got. He craved to see that dark flush seep over her cheeks whenever he kissed her, her light moans when he nipped at her jaw, the beautiful smile whenever he nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck.

They had been together only three days and yet…she had him wide open, wanting to spend every second of the day wrapped up in her warmth. A small smirk lifted his mouth.

"You talk too much Hinata-chan,"

"B-But—"

"I'm with you because you're different, because you don't throw yourself at me. I don't deserve someone as kind-hearted as you…you shouldn't be here, with me. You should…go home."

"K-Kiba-kun," She felt him lift her up from sitting over him, tossing her onto the other side of the bed. Trying to compose herself, she watched as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed. His elbows rested against his knees as his hands tugged at his brown locks angrily.

He could feel his inner demons taunting him, his fangs gritting as his shoulders stiffened. He had to tell her the truth. It was eating him alive how this mind game worked so easily on her. He just couldn't do this to her. She was better than a one night romp.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he shrugged off her hand, the small touch making him feel even filthier than he already was. Hadn't he hurt enough women to end this silly mind game? Hinata had done nothing wrong, just treated him with affection that was never given to him as a child. The warmth that he craved from her, he feared, the way her eyes would watch him fondly was unfamiliar.

_Love_ was unfamiliar.

He knew he would only hurt her in the long run if they stayed together playing this charade. A low growl slipped through his gritted teeth, feeling the bed sink beneath her weight as she crawled over to him.

"K-Kiba—"

"Hinata, you wanna know why I asked you to be my girlfriend," He peered over to her from his fingers, his brown slits empty of any true emotion. "You wanna know why I took you on a date?"

"A-ah,"

"It was all a part of my plan really. Keh, you were an easy target and I figured you would be an easy lay."

"A-an e-easy…lay?"

"Yes, I don't care for your feeling really, I did all of this for my own personal gain," His upper body facing her, that taunting cheeky grin held his lips. "I _wanted_ to hurt you." His heart thumped painfully as hurt and confusion flashed briefly across her face. His hands itched to pull her to him and tell her he didn't mean any of it.

Betrayal shimmered in her ivory eyes, letting him know he had lost any rights to touch her, his hands balling into fist. Her face felt hot as she tried to squint away tears, her teeth worrying over her trembling lip. She felt as if her body was nailed in place, her emotions flooding over her confidence as tears fell freely from her sullen eyes.

"I-I guess you use this trick on every female that interests you at school too."

"Yes." _No._

"Getting me to like you was just a…a game to you?"

"Yes." _At first. _He knew what he had with Hinata at this point was something indescribable. Love wasn't the word and it was too soon to like her and yet they had a connection. She was the closest thing to stable, everything feeling perfect whenever she was with him. He watched as she swiped at her face, his facade slowly crumbling as she rose from his bed in an angry rush.

This was for the best. She didn't need someone like him with inner turmoil, excess baggage, women issues, and demons manifesting with in him in her life. He had too many flaws, too much hatred buried in his heart for her.

"Where are my clothes?" She began scrambling around the room, tossing discarded books and clothes around in a mad rush.

"Wait Hinata, you should let me—" He rose, grasping her upper arm to hoist her up. She in turn slapped away his arm, animalistic rage within the depths of her cold gaze. "Let you what? Make fun of me some more?! Use your games to have your way with me? I don't need you to do _anything_ for me." Bumping pass the stunned Inuzuka, Hinata stormed out of the room, the front door soon slamming in her wake.

Slumping back onto his unmade bed, he threw an arm over his head. He knew she would never pas a fleeting glance in his direction; she was gone out of his life. It was for the best, he kept telling himself, groaning into his pillow. The smell of lilies surrounded him as he buried his face deeper into the soft surface.

If it was for the best, why was his heart still aching for her?

* * *

Hinata felt herself being dragged down the long halls of the Hyuga compound by one of the many housekeepers, ignoring the maids' that rambled on about what she had on. Her mind was hazy with the things Kiba told her just an hour ago, anger flashing briefly over her face. He used her, for his own personal gain? What could he gain from humiliating her? She let the one of the female maids worry over the clothes sagging off her small form as the housekeeper led her to the main bathroom.

She barely could make out what the elderly woman was telling her as she was shoved rather roughly into the bathroom with a new set of clothes in her arms. Hinata was still fuddling over Kiba's confession, her heart slowly cracking with each thought of the lying Inuzuka. It was all a game to him, the sweet caresses, those smiling brown eyes that watched her with adoration, down to the jealousy she _thought_ he had of Naruto.

She pressed herself against the tiled wall as she lifted the night gown to get a better look at it. The small sunflowers along the waistline caught her gaze, clutching the frail material to her chest. Her nose wove into the soft material as she inhaled the all too familiar fragrance, her eyes slowly closing.

This nightgown was her mother's. Visions of her mother's protective arms wrapping around her filled her mind, meshing the frail nightgown against her face as she tried in vain to block out the memories. Angry tears brimmed the corners of her eyes as flashes of her mothers' smiling face, scolding voice, loving slanted ivory eyes imprinted her mind.

Her mother, glowing in the beginning stage of pregnancy, her hands cradling the lower portion of her abdomen, was the last _good_ memory she had of the woman. The woman was always smiling, pampering her and her sister with motherly love. Hinata had taken the affection for granted, never imagining one day that the woman she adored more than anything in the world, would leave her.

She remembered the day her mother died; the sky coloring a pretty blue as the clouds stretched far over the mountains.

_She and Hanabi had been counting the different shapes each cloud shifted into, awaiting their mothers' return from the Land of Earth a few train stops away. Their mother would go days on in traveling to different towns being that she was a nurse, bringing her children tiny knickknacks upon her return._

_Today would be the day of her return, both Hinata and Hanabi perched against the porch waiting her arrival. "Oneechan, what do you think mother's bringing this time? It's probably Strawberry Daifuku, waaaaah Orange Kanten Jelly." Hanabi_ _closed her eyes in sudden delight as she clasped her hands together over her chest._

"_It would be nice if she brought Coffee Jelly this time, I think she's beginning to spoil us with all these sweets, ne?" Hinata rested her chin in her open palms as she rested flat onto the wooden porch, inclining her head in her younger sisters' direction. Hanabi grimaced at the mention of Coffee Jelly, her almond shape ivory eyes snapping to meet Hinata's cheerful eyes._

"_Coffee Jelly?! Only you and Neji-niisan seem fond of that," She leaned back onto her hands, her eyes shifting in the direction of the oncoming crowd of men in uniform. "Hinata-chan, you know why they're here?" Hinata's eyes followed Hanabi's pointing finger, semi rising to her knees as the sound of heavy footsteps came rushing behind her._

"_A-ah, papa," She rose to her feet, watching as her father approached the police at the entrance of the compound. "Hanabi, what time is it?" Her eyes followed the lips of the head police officer, reading each word that dripped from his tongue._

"_Why?"_

"_Just tell me what time it is!" Hanabi jolted, flipping her wrist to glance down to her watch. "It's 12:30, ne wasn't mother supposed to be back by eleven?"_

_Hinata watched her father collapse, ignoring Hanabi as unshed tears prickled her eyes. One of the police men seemed to steady her fathers' racking form, glancing over to them as remorse held his dark eyes. She felt her knees give out, collapsing against Hanabi as she released the tears she had been holding, her fathers' hushed words haunting her._

"_Don't tell my children she was murdered."_

"Hinata-sama change quickly, your father is still waiting!"

"H-Hai," Hugging the material to her chest once more, she began to undress. Slipping the lard shirt over her head, unshed tears pooled her eyes. His scent was all over her, the feel of his rough hands still prickling her flesh. Her hand grazed the nape of her neck, her fingers probing at the love mark Naruto left.

Memories of Kiba's rage flooded her mind as she sank to her knees against the wall, her small form racking with more tears, her knees drawn up to her chest. He used her….for his own self gain, made her _trust_ him to some extent.

Naruto was right.

Bringing the shirt to her face, she wiped away the remaining tears as she rose. If she had given him the benefit of taking her virginity, she knew matters would have been worse than they already were. Stripping out of the remaining clothes, Hinata discarded them into the waste basket. Truthfully, she wanted nothing more than to burn them along with any lingering feelings she had for the boy.

* * *

Entering the study alone, Hinata watched her aging father reach for a small stack of papers on the far corner of his desk. He didn't seem to notice her entrance, pushing his glasses over the bridge of his nose as he thumbed through the small stack. The creases around his eyes deepened as he released a weary sigh.

"Come, sit down Hinata," She jolted in surprise, soon shuffling to the chair positioned before her fathers' large oak desk. "I was…informed that you left the compound accompanied by a wild male." Removing his glasses, he rubbed at his eyes dejectedly before redirecting his attention to his eldest daughter. "Is this true?"

"H-Hai," Her hands wrung the hem of her nightgown as she averted her gaze. "I-I…was only trying to lead him off the property–"

"By kissing him?!" Seeing her shocked expression, he continued. "Yes, the maids informed me on everything you and this 'Kiba' have been doing." His accusing eyes left hers. "I forbid you to see him. You are to leave and come back from school with Neji, understood?"

Her stomach lurched, inwardly elated that her father decided to let Neji escort her. Her face still blank as a cringing pain shot through her chest, her heart thumping silently at the mention of Kiba.

"Hai,"

"That is all," He directed his attention to the paper work he had yet to start on. "And one more thing, you're no longer allowed to leave the compound as you please."

Her eyes widened at this last remark, her fingers boring into the arms of the chair in frustration. Pushing out of the chair she made her way to the sliding doors of the study. "As you wish father." With that said, she exited the study, missing the sunken defeated look looming over Hiashi's face.

* * *

The days began going by in a blur; Hinata doing mostly the same routine of leaving the compound with Neji, them separating at the station, meeting Tenten at the school gates and during lunch break then meeting Neji at the station again.

Kiba was no longer a part of her everyday life.

She often saw him around the halls with different females, but acted as if she hadn't cared of failed to notice him whenever their paths happened to cross. They were strangers once more. Her eyes would look after him longingly once he was a short distance away, wishing he would notice her.

They no longer had any kind of relationship so of course he would ignore her presence, her heart fluttering painfully as she watched him round the corner with the animated blonde, his fingers tenderly tucking her blond bangs behind her ear. No doubt, she would be his next target. Her eyes fell to her feet, missing the hankering gaze he sent her before returning his gaze to Yamanaka Ino.

There was no denying the fact that he missed Hinata. He missed the way she would tug at his ear whenever he told a joke, the flush that crept up her neck when he uttered just how adorable she was, the scent of her raven hair. _Lilies_. The scent would be imprinted in his brain for quite some time, at least, until he was over the beautiful Hyuga.

He noticed the way she ignored him when their paths crossed, her cat-like ivory eyes diverting from his when his shoulder would "accidentally" brush against her. At times he would catch her watching him as if she too missed him, instantly brushing the thought aside as her eyes cut right through him. He didn't exist in her world anymore.

His grip tightened on Ino's upper as he pressed the curvaceous girl against the wall. She was the only reason he could face Hinata without breaking his demeanor. She served as a means of distraction. Even though she was a great lay, whenever he found the right amount of patience to put up with her clinging manner, he couldn't find a reason to keep her around. He figured if it was that easy to break down his barriers with Hinata, he could do the same with the next female he encountered.

He had sadly been mistaken, soon growing tired of the yapping blonde. She wasn't Hinata. Her hair wasn't the same texture, her laughter didn't make his insides flutter, and he wasn't mentally drawn to the blonde. His eyes searched her shimmering blue orbs for something he often saw in the young Hyuga's eyes, affection.

Her eyes were just as lifeless as his own, her brows furrowing as she slapped his hand away. "Let go of me, you're wrinkling my shirt," She tried to shake the wrinkles out of her clothes, her other hands grasping the collar of his shirt as she tugged him down to eye level. "And if I catch you with another female again, I'll be sure to chop _that_ off."

Her eyes motioned towards his crotch before slapping the back of his head. He hunched over in pain, cradling the back of his head where Ino struck him. "Ow, not so hard Ino," Straightening, he ran his finger through her taunt ponytail. "What females are you talking about anyways?"

"Don't play around Kiba; I've seen you with a female during lunch break!" She screeched, slapping away his hand once more. "Your petty mind games aren't going to work on me. I have you and intend to keep you to myself." Kiba inwardly scoffed, his eyes rolling as he rested against the wall next to her.

He was hoping she would catch wind of his infidelity with Temari and break this…whatever they had, off but luck hadn't been on his side.

Ino was by far more persistent than any other female he had been with. Normally this would have been a turn on but the more he stuck around the possessive blonde, the more annoyed he became. He missed the freedom he had with Hinata. Not once had she questioned him of other females or his whereabouts. He never wanted to be with any other female when it came to Hinata; he was perfectly content with the shy Hyuga.

He never found himself bored of her presence instead he wanted more and more of her time. His body relaxed as Ino left, his hand running over his face to try to block _her_ out of his mind. Her plump lips, the sweet sound of her laughter, her dark man that smelled of lilies.

His chest ached as that sweet aroma filled his nostrils, his eyes shutting as he tried to picture her smiling face. Had he made a mistake by pushing her away? He hadn't held her in his arms in a week, it felt longer. _Like an eternity._ He wanted to see her again. If only for a second, just to see those cat-like ivory eyes of hers fill with laughter.

His body ached to have her flushed against his just for a moment, the scent of lilies growing stronger around him. His eyes slowly opened, meeting those slanted eyes that haunted him.

His heart pounded as he pushed himself from the wall, trying to decipher what exactly he was feeling. Excitement? Either that or he would soon die from a massive heart attack. Her movements were hesitant, her eyes glaring up to him. His fingers jerked at the sight of her dark hair falling in soft tendrils over her shoulders, wanting desperately to run his hands through the soft curls.

Even after a week of other females in and out of his bed, he still could only get weak in the knees around Hyuga Hinata.

"I propose a challenge," His ears perked up at the sound of her voice, noticing it didn't hold the normal upbeat carefree tone. "Fall in love with me."

"What?" His fingers dug into his ear for any wax that might have clogged his hearing, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Fall in love with me by winter break. Everything is just a game to you right? Take on my challenge; I know it's impossible—"

"I accept," Relief broke through her cold façade as his hands cradled her face, a purr slipping through her pink lips as she leaned into his caress. His gesture seemed to be begging, _pleading_ her to trust him this time around. He knew there would be a few bumps to come along the way but it was worth it for her. If it was Hinata at his side, he knew love was something worth breaking his better judgment for.

"Teach me how to love Hinata-chan."

_I know the chapter is long but I made it long to make up for how long it took me to update this story for you guys. Thanks for the favorites, reviews and follows and please keep reviewing. The more you review the more I update the story but enjoy._


	7. Chapter 7

_Her breath came out in short puffs, her lips inching upwards to meet his once more. His deep chuckles vibrating against her throat, placing light feather kisses along her jaw in a teasing way. Discarded clothes littered her bedroom floor as she tried to anticipate his next move. Must he always tease her?_

**Rated M **

**Sadly I don't own Naruto**

**Candles in the Sun**

**Love Me**

_"Fall in love with me by winter break. Everything is just a game to you right? Take on my challenge; I know it's impossible—"_

_"I accept," Relief broke through her cold façade as his hands cradled her face, a purr slipping through her pink lips as she leaned into his caress. His gesture seemed to be begging, __pleading__ her to trust him this time around. He knew there would be a few bumps to come along the way but it was worth it for her. If it was Hinata at his side, he knew love was something worth breaking his better judgment for._

_"Teach me how to love Hinata-chan."_

* * *

"As you all know it's come time for our annual cultural festival," Hatake Kakashi peered up from his marked place in the newest series of Icha Icha Paradise, taking in the many elated faces of the students in his homeroom. "Today's session will be spent deciding on your representatives and even for the festival." He waved a small stack of papers above his head as his lone eye focused on the book he was reading once more.

"Shikamaru would you mind handing these out," Placing the stack back on his desk, Kakashi rose. "I'm pretty sure you all can handle this without my supervision." With that said, he made his exit as the students began chatting among themselves.

"What a bother, it's enough that we have these every year but why should I have to hand the information out?" Shikamaru released a weary sigh as he began to pass around the small stack of papers. His half lidded dark eyes watched as the stack managed to make it to the second row of desks, slouching in frustration as Temari blatantly ignored the stack placed on her desk.

Why were women so troublesome? He could never understand how one female could have so much to talk about during the course of the day. She had been talking from the time she entered the classroom up until now, and with the same group of females, he might add. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he approached the motor-mouth Temari. Picking up the discarded stack of paper, Shikamaru tapped the top of her head lightly.

"Ouch," Her teal eyes glared up to him. "Shikamaru what's your problem?"

"You," He tossed the stack of papers back onto her desk. "Pay attention, we don't have a lot of time to go over class reps or even the theme for the festival. It's a pain I have to go over all this and I'd rather not have to repeat myself." Muttering a small 'troublesome' beneath his breath, he made his way back to the front of the class. Once the papers were passed around the class Shikamaru cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his firm chest, he gained the groups attention.

"Alright, as you all heard Kakashi-sensei say, it's time for the cultural festival," He paused as his classmates whooped and cheered in excitement. "First order of business, electing class reps." He leaned his rear end against the edge of the desk.

"I nominate Sasuke-Kun."

"I think it should be Naruto-kun."

"What about Kiba-kun?"

"Waaaaah Kiba-kun!" The female students all agreed upon Kiba as one of the representatives, soon beginning to argue amongst themselves over which one of them should be the other representative. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, jotting down the information. Kiba, oblivious to the females that flocked his desk, rested his chin against his open palm as his eyes watched _her_.

He watched the small grin she tried to hide behind her delicate hand, those slanted ivory eyes that held laughter, her small fit of laughter that spilled from between her rosy lips. The sound was heavenly to his ears, tilting his head to get a better view of the Hyuga.

Two weeks have passed since the day she asked him to fall for her and yet…nothing between them has changed. She still avoided him when their paths crossed, not even making eye contact. He missed the way her hands felt in his, the way her eyes light up with admiration, her dark hair that smelled of liles.

"Inuzuka-kun," He snapped from his trance, his eyes traveling from the swell of her hips to the slight curve of her breasts to her angelic face. "A-ah it looks like we're class representatives." His face held no emotion, his eyes fixed on her plump lips as she spoke. Her fingers fiddled with a loose curl, her ivory eyes averting from his dead on stare as a light flush tickled her cheeks.

Inwardly he was jumping for joy, pumping his fist in the air as a sign of victory, thanking Kami for his luck. She spoke to him, not preferable what he wanted to hear but none the less, Hinata had spoken to him.

"Whenever you're ready to get off your ass and take your place as rep, I'm ready." Shikamaru called from his spot at the head of the class, his exasperate eyes narrowing on the fuddled Inuzuka. "Quit your fussing lazy ass," Kiba rose from his seat, brushing pass Hinata. "Everything's always troublesome to the great Nara Shikamaru."

"Heh, being a genius is a full time job."

"So I've been told." He smirked, watching as the lazy genius mad his way back to his seat. His eyes soon found their way back to the female he would be paired off with for the remainder of the week, watching the dark flush that settled over her face with amusement.

That alone gave him a sliver of hope that she would be his again one day.

"This year's cultural festival has to be better than last year's one," Crossing his arms, Kiba closed his eyes in thought. "Last year we produced a play so maybe something different."

"Like t-turning the classroom into a-a theme based café?"

The female students' ears perked up at Hinata's suggestion before cheering their approval. Naruto scoffed at the ignorant females, not too keen on the idea of cosplaying. His cerulean eyes watched the subtle interaction between Hinata and his childhood friend as well as his rival, a single brow quirking in confusion.

Normally Kiba would have been all over the helpless Hyuga, making her laugh as his fingers prickled the small of her back, but today they weren't wrapped around each other. They were a good distance apart, Kiba not even sparing the girl a second glance as he spoke to her. Anger shimmered in the depths of his eyes, his hands balling into fists against his desk. The mutt must have slept with Hinata; that was the only logical excuse he could come up with as to why Kiba was treating Hinata poorly.

He did everything humanly possible just to prevent the broken down Hinata he saw before him, even throwing himself at her. He knew it was wrong to use her love for him as an advantage but if it meant she would be safe from the Inuzuka he would do anything. He would do everything in his power just to see Hinata happy. His mind flooded with images of their shared kiss, the mark he purposely left on her, the lust he saw in her eyes.

Pain shot through his chest as he began coughing violently, catching his classmates attention. One hand covered his mouth as he swatted away the gathering crowd with the other hand. Cringing, he glanced through the crowd, catching Hinata's worried eyes before cutting his gaze to Kiba. Rage shot through his core once more, causing another fit of violent coughs to erupt. His body racked as he tried to control it, hunching over as the pain continued to pulse through his chest.

"Naruto-kin what's wrong?"

"Are you ok? We need to take you to the infirmary."

"Naruto-kun are you sick?" He waved off their interrogation, smiling despite the pain he felt near his heart. "Ne, I'm fine see," Grasping his hand into a fist against his lap, Naruto's grin widened. "Don't worry about me. Let's just finish this stuff for the cultural festival."

"Are you sure?" Rock Lee stood out from the small crowd with his upside down bowl shaped haircut, bushy eyebrows and round eyes that held concern.

"I'm fine bushy brows; don't hold all this up cause of me." The crowd around him dispersed as Kiba continued the preparations for their themed café, much to Naruto's pleasure. Glancing down to the clenched fist in his lap, he slowly unwound his fingers. His brows furrowed, petulant eyes taking in the small crimson droplets coating his palm.

* * *

"Hinata wait," Kiba grasped her wrist, pulling her back against him as other students rushed pass them. "You're still going to give me the silent treatment?" He watched her shoulders hunch as she jerked from his hold. Her movements were stiff as she faced him, her lips pressed in a thin white line.

He held up his hands in defeat, his lips turning downward. Maybe Shikamaru had been right to call women troublesome. Hinata was clearly of a different species than the normal females he went after. Yet, no matter how angry at him she could get or how much she shunned him, he wanted to be closer to her.

"Silent treatment? I'm simply just giving you the space you needed Inuzuka-kun."

"The space I needed…what do you mean? Why are you being so formal with me?" Her eyes weren't on him, he noted, as he followed her gaze to the open classroom door. A scowl tainted his lips at the faint sound of a female screeching his name.

A groan left his mouth as he pressed himself against the wall adjacent to the door. '_The space I needed I can never get.'_ Kiba thought as his gaze shifted back to the sulking Hyuga. So she did know about Ino. Kami would never make this easy for him, he figured as he silently cursed himself. No matter where he went he couldn't shake Ino away. The woman was like a damn parasite sucking the life out of him.

Why had he involved himself with such a clinging woman?

Her voice grew louder, his ears burning as he heard her from the opened doorway. Hinata seemed unfazed by Ino's obnoxious voice, shaking her head no at whatever Ino asked. "He probably went home without me," Ino's gaze swept over Hinata once more. "What are you still doing here anyways?"

"C-Clean-up duty."

"I thought it was that creep Gaara's turn. Ne, since you're doing everyone else's week, why not do mines too?"

"I-I don't want to." Ino's brows furrowed, anger flashing over her face as she closed the distance between them. "You don't want to? I don't think I gave you an option Hinata-chan." Hinata's legs felt paralyzed, cringing as Ino grasped a fistful of her dark tresses.

"That mouth of yours could get you in a lot of trouble." Ino's hand was poised in the air, ready to strike. Hinata's eyes shut, anticipating the hit across her face but she felt no pain. Peaking up through one eye, relief washed over her. Kiba held Ino's wrist at bay with one hand as he tried to pry her other hand from Hinata's hair. Ino, face flushed with anger and embarrassment, stumbled against the nearby desk.

A blush crept over Hinata's face as his coarse fingers massaged the tender spot Ino had grabbed her, his gaze tender. "Don't touch Hinata-chan," He spoke in a hushed tone, his fingers threading through the silken locks. "She's…special to me."

"Special to you," Ino snickered in disbelief. "No one's special to you but that god awful mutt of yours. You'll soon grow tired of her too, just like the many others. _I'm_ the closest thing to _special_ you have." Ino straightened out her uniformed skirt that she hitched up at least three more inches. "Mark my words Kiba, you will be back. You always come back to me."

He snarled as she mocked him, a taunting smile holding her lips as she tossed Hinata a fleeting glance before leaving. He felt her shoulders sag as she leant into him, her head nestling in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Hinata," His fingers clasped the ends of her dark mane. "For everything, Ino, lying to you, hurting you; I…I know we made a deal but you don't have to go through with it." Her head inclined at his last statement, her hair cascading over his nimble fingers. Her eyes met his, surprised from the emotions in the depths of his ebony eyes.

"B-But—"

"Before you finish I just wanna say everything I said about how I feel about you wasn't a lie," His hands cupped her face. "The feelings I have for you are real I'm just…_scared_ you'll leave me too."

"Leave you too? What do you mean?" Her hands gripped his wrists, her eyes coaxing him to tell her just exactly what he was talking about.

"Hinata, you're the closest thing to love I've ever experienced. I don't fully know what love is but, the word feels right when I think of you." Her hands pealed his off her face, bringing them to her lips. His eyes held fear as she nuzzled her cheek against their entwined hands, his heart racing a mile a minute.

His mother once did the same action, tears streaming down her cheeks as she compared him to the father he never knew. He remembered how she kissed the small knuckles of his fingers, whispering against them how much she despised him. She abruptly left after their encounter, leaving him in the care of his elder sister. The loud wailing of his younger self calling out for his mother to come back and love him echoed in his head, the hair on the nape of his neck prickling his skin.

Kiba jerked away from Hinata's caress, the memories of his mother's bitter eyes, cold words, and frigid caresses ebbing away. "Kiba-kun," Hinata reached out to him, perplexed at how shaken up he became from her touch. "I want to be closer to you, _please_ open up to me." Her fingers twitched as they wove in his brown hair, cradling his head against her bust.

Kiba was nothing more than a child, yearning for the love he never received. He was vulnerable at this very moment near Hinata, his emotionless façade crumbling at her touch. His arms enveloped her middle tightly, inhaling the intoxicating scent of lilies along her exposed creamy flesh.

"I've never been in love," His half lidded eyes softened as she combed through his unruly hair. "Endearing caresses like this are new to me. The way your eyes seem to sparkle whenever you look at me…no one's ever looked at me the way you do." Her fingers paused, her face lowering into his soft spikes.

"Has anyone ever loved you?" His arms tightened around her, his face meshing into the crook of her neck. He felt the world he once knew crumbling around him, the dull thumping of her steady pulse reaching his ear. Hinata took his silence as her answer, unshed tears prickling her eyes as she lifted his head. Their eyes met, his holding hurt, confusion…_fear._

"Whoever has hurt you in the past let it go," Her nose butted his "_Let it go_, I'll love you Kiba. I'll never hurt you the way they had."

"If it was only that simple," His gaze downcast to her lips briefly before meeting her eyes once more. "You have to know me to love me." His fingers wove through her sea of dark hair, not caring that he messed up the few curls she had left. "Know _all_ of me." Her forehead rested against his, her warm breath fanning his face.

"I want to know everything…I want to _love_ you." His lips brushed over hers lightly, nipping at her bottom lip affectionately. "I want to love you too…make that cute smile appear all the time, make your heart skip a beat every time you're near me." His lips sought out hers again, her tiny hands tugging at the wisps of hair along the nape of his neck. His tongue tapped against her closed lips, begging for entrance as he cradled her face.

He sighed in content against her lips; inwardly chuckling at how inexperienced she truly was at kissing. Sweet Kami, how he missed the feeling of her lips against his, her nimble fingers massaging his scalp as she depended the kiss. His tongue plunge into her warm cavern, his hands tilting her head so he could have more control of their kiss.

She pulled away, much to his dismay, gasping for air as their noses touched. A small smile lifted his lips for the first time in three weeks, his eyes on her slightly bruised lips.

"Be my girlfriend again Hinata."

* * *

_A/N: Ahh another cliffhanger, what will Hinata do now? And what is suddenly wrong with Naruto? What will become of Hinata and Kiba's relationship? Well looks like you'll have to wait for the next update :) . I promise to add more of the other Naruto characters later on in the story but for now I won't have much interaction from them. But another chapter completed! My goal for this story is to have at least 20 chapters because I normally only write short stories but since you all seem to enjoy the story I'll extend it. Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favorites!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Important Side Note**

This isn't chapter 8, I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm in the process of writing chapter 8, I've been busy with school work and my housing stuff for college I barely have time to write but an update will be coming soon. I have a habit of starting stories and discontinuing them but this story isn't going to be discontinued and I'm in the process of writing another story so my plate will be pretty full. I'm also going to start answering your questions in my reviews at the end of the chapters so please, pleaseeee, _pleaseeeeee_ keep reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9

_Her breath came out in short puffs, her lips inching upwards to meet his once more. His deep chuckles vibrating against her throat, placing light feather kisses along her jaw in a teasing way. Discarded clothes littered her bedroom floor as she tried to anticipate his next move. Must he always tease her?_

**Rated M **

**Sadly I don't own Naruto**

**Candles in the Sun**

**Now and Then**

_He sighed in content against her lips; inwardly chuckling at how inexperienced she truly was at kissing. Sweet Kami, how he missed the feeling of her lips against his, her nimble fingers massaging his scalp as she depended the kiss. His tongue plunge into her warm cavern, his hands tilting her head so he could have more control of their kiss._

_She pulled away, much to his dismay, gasping for air as their noses touched. A small smile lifted his lips for the first time in three weeks, his eyes on her slightly bruised lips._

_"Be my girlfriend again Hinata."_

* * *

His shoulders racked violently as another wave of coughs spilled from his lips, his hands cupped over his mouth as his torso leant forward. The pain clutched his heart tighter, his body cringing as sweat poured from his temple.

"Things wouldn't have gotten to this point if you would have properly taken your medication like I suggested. I'm not even sure if I can still fully cure you," Her hand brushed his matted blonde bangs from his prespirating forehead. "Feels like your fever has gotten worse; why do you have to act so careless, baka. Your health is on the line"

Naruto snorted in reply, pushing away her hand as he tried to fight against the pain zipping through his chest. "You said so yourself obaa-chan, the medicine is useless. The disease is spreading faster each day." His blue eyes cut down to his open palm, a small crimson puddle glaring back at him. _More_ _blood_. His dejected eyes lowered, fighting back the hot tears that threatened to shed.

He was dying.

There wasn't any fancy way of sugar coating his fate; to simply put it he didn't have long before this heart disease took his life. Lying back against the hospital bed, he threw his arm over his eyes. IV tubes jutted from his forearms into the loud machines adjacent to him, the foul stench of death clinging to his nostrils. "You use to have such high hopes in beating this disease," Tsunade settled into the stiff chair beside the bed.

"You can prolong your health if you don't give up just yet."

"That part of me died long ago along with any hopes of living through this," His voice barely audible. "Maybe this was as far as I was meant to go Tsunade-sama." Her bereaved eyes watched as he jerked into a sitting position, his body racking in another fit of coughs. A single tear slid down her cheek as the machines began beeping loudly.

Naruto; young, flamboyant, _jovial_ Naruto was dying right before her eyes.

Her trembling hands reached out for him, jerking back as his eyes flashed a shade of red briefly as his hands clutched the cloth surrounding the area of his heart. He struggled to get oxygen into his burning lungs as he tried to turn away from the very woman that raised him. The beeping of the machines grew louder, burning his ears as he cried out, blood dribbling from his paling lips.

"O-Obaa-chan…_p-please_ make the….pain, make the pain go away." Tears spilled from his eyes, falling back against the bed. She rose , shuffling over to the bed as her trembling hands swiped at the blood coating the lower portion of his face. He was curled into a fetal position, the sheets twisting at his legs as he struggle against the pain squeezing his heart.

"I'll make the pain go away Naruto, I promise."

* * *

"We've stayed after school almost every day this week Hinata-chan, aren't the preparations for the festival done yet?" Kiba leant against the entry way to the supply room, a frustrated groan slipping pass his lips at the sight of Hinata buried beneath many different decorations for the festival.

She held a bushel of dark slacks against on arm, frilly French cut maid skirts dangling from her other as a bundle of obi's hung from her neck. She looked like a coat rack beneath the different materials. "We can't leave until everything is complete," She shrugged the slacks from her arm.

"The festival is this weekend and as class rep I want everything perfect."

"You've been checking the list, styling the kimonos, making the decorations _and_ work on your own event with the drama club all week Hina-chan, everything will be perfect." Her shoulders slackened, causing the clothes to cascade into a large pile on the table before her. Her weary gaze met his as a small smile upturned her lips.

"B-But—"

"No, I haven't been able to have any alone time with you because of this festival," He strolled over to her, releasing the obi's from chocking her. "I just want to spend time with you; without all the stress from these preparations. I know it's selfish of me to ask but it's all I've been thinking about." A dark flush settled over her face, her eyes faltering from his as she busied herself with arranging the clothes. He grasped her hand, urging her to face him once more.

"I want to go to the cultural festival with you, spend that entire weekend with me."

"K-Kib—" A loud vibration interrupted her, causing a deep flush to settle over each of their faces as she tried to find the cause of their interruption. Pushing aside the many ribbons, steamers and other decorations littering the table, she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Ah, hello is this Hyuga Hinata?"_

"Eh yes," Her slanted eyes glanced up to Kiba curiously as she sidestepped him and exited the room. Standing just outside the supply room and out of ear range of Kiba, she continued her phone call.

"_I'm glad I caught you. My name is Senju Tsunade, I'm Naruto's caretaker."_

"Caretaker? Is there something wrong with Naruto-kun? He hasn't been at school for over a week, I was wondering if everything was alright with him."

Kiba glanced over to the opened doorway at the mention of that dope Uzumaki Naruto. The brief image of the obnoxious blonde hunched over his desk, skin paling flashed through his mind. Now that he really thought about it, the baka hadn't been to school since the incident of fainting during gym.

_Naruto clutched the end of the bat, swinging it a couple times as he waited his turn. His team was up by three and with his last hit they were a shoe in to win those Taiyaki Kiba promised to buy whoever won. The one batting ahead of him swung soon as Kiba pitched, the bat cracking against the ball sending it careening high into the air._

_Lifting the brim of his uniformed cap slightly, Naruto gazed on with as Uchiha Sasuke began running to first base, a scowl marring his mouth. The only person that could ever upstage him in his own sport was the cocky Uchiha. His eyes watched as the Uchiha crossed second base soon going to third and fourth then home, the outfielders just catching the ball. Swinging the tip of the bat to rest against his shoulder, Naruto scoffed as Sasuke jogged triumphantly back to the dugout._

"_Let's see you hit a homerun Nar-u-to." His deep voice was smug, a taunting smirk lacing his lips. Naruto muttered a small 'teme' before approaching the batters mound, taking his stance as he swung the wooden bat in a practicing manner._

"_Keh, the shrimp's batting, everybody bring it in," Kiba mocked, motioning his gloved hand for the outfielders to move in closer to the bases. "I'm going to enjoy this strike out." He prepared to throw a fast ball, pausing midway as his gaze wavered in confusion. Naruto had dropped to his knees, clutching at his chest painfully as he tried to steady his breathing, his face reddening. Discarding the ball, he raced over to the growing crowd, pushing and elbowing though the boys that were trying to decipher what was wrong with the normally boisterous Uzumaki._

He hadn't told Hinata about the incident but somehow she found out and she wasn't too happy about it, dragging him along to visit the blonde at his apartment. Each time they went, he was never home.

"_That's why I'm calling. You see, I've been taking care of Naruto since he was a child. I haven't been living with him up until this point but I always took care of his needs." _Her voice dropped an octave as shuffling could be heard in the background.

"His needs?"

The woman on the other line sighed dejectedly, a small beeping sound registering in the background as she spoke. _"Naruto has….a fatal heart disease. He's had it ever since he was a young boy. I've been treating it as best as I could but it has gotten worse. The reason I'm explaining this to you is because, he's dying. He wishes to see you."_

The phone slipped through her slackened hold, cracking slightly as it hit the tiled floor. Kiba bolted through the doorway at the commotion, his worried eyes taking in her distressed appearance. She was hunched against the wall, her shaking hand covering her face as tiny groans escaped her lips. Slowly making his way to her he noticed her entire body was trembling as she cried.

Furrowing his brows, his hands cupped her shoulders as he drew her against. He never truly comforted anyone, let alone a female, but with Hinata it was like second nature. His fingers combed through her dark hair as she hiccupped into his shoulder, his brain fuddled. Just moments ago she was happy; a smile gracing her full pink mouth, oblivious to how gorgeous she truly was. Now here she was, grasping his upper arms tightly as tears spilled beautiful slanted eyes.

"Hinata," He cooed against the shell of her reddened ear. "What's wrong?"

"N-Naruto, I-I have to g-go see him." A slice of jealousy ran hot through his core at the mention of his rival Naruto before quickly recovering, holding her at arm's length. Tears dribbled from her bloodshot eyes, her plump lips trembling as her breath quickened. Her eyes pleaded his to understand, maybe even come with her. His gaze cut from hers as something clutched his heart tightly, his hands slowly releasing her.

"If he needs you, go to him."

A small smile lifted her pink mouth, her hands grasping either side of his face as she lightly pecked the tip of his nose. A half-hearted smile tainted his mouth as his cheeks pinked, his eyes watching as she rushed to gather all of her belongings. His heart tightened as he sank his hands into his pockets. She was leaving him for that dope, _again_. He knew it was selfish of him to think that way but he had become accustom to being near her, touching her, caressing her every day.

"I'll go on ahead Kiba-kun, see you tomorrow!"

"Ne, yeah," His voice had a hint of dejection that didn't quite reach her ears, his eyes gazing after her longingly. "Guess you win again Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Hinata stood outside his door, pacing and fidgeting with her hair. Her eyes held fear as her hands jerked out to clutch the door handle. Anxiety held her back from opening the door, her mind filling with thoughts of what's behind the door. Suddenly the door swung open, a buxom blonde woman that looked well into her thirties eyeing her agitatedly.

"How long did you plan to just stand out here?"

"U-Um,"

"Come in, come in, he's awake." She stepped aside so Hinata could enter, soon shutting the door in her wake. Hinata's eyes quickly adjusted to the dimly lit room, taking in the machines surrounding the hospital bed. Her eyes widened upon inspecting the paling young man occupying the bed. Multiple tubes from each machine wove into his frail arms, his matted blonde locks appearing dead at the tips. His lifeless blue eyes suddenly sparkled at the sight of her, his cracking lips splitting into a smile.

"Hinata-chii," His voice barely a whisper as he struggled to sit up. "I was hoping you would refuse obaa-chan's request to see me."

"W-Why?" Unshed tears pooled her eyes as she approached the bed, her hands reaching out to him. A painful chuckle escaped his lips as he accepted her embrace.

"I didn't want you to see me this way. I'm not the great Naru-chan looking like this." His nose threaded through her dark mane, inhaling the fresh scent of lilies.

"Naruto, you baka," The tears spilled from her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've—"

"Helped me? Heh, Hinata I'm dying, there's nothing you could've done that obaa-chan hadn't already tried." He cringed as a wave of pain overcame him, jerking from her hold as he clutched the area where his heart was.

"Naruto-kun," She jolted as his eyes flickered crimson. "W-What's…happening to you?"

"The heart disease has its side effects," Tsunade placed a protective hand on her shoulder. "He's slowly losing himself inch by inch as his white blood cells try to fight off the disease. Soon enough he won't be the same Naruto you once knew…the disease will spread and kill him." Hinata's hands cupped over her ears as more tears burst from her eyes.

Her first crush, _her best friend_ was dying.

"H-How long does he have?"

"Three to four weeks maximum. It's a miracle he's lasted this long being that he's been battling this since birth." Hinata swiped the remaining tears from her eyes as she approached the bed cautiously once more. Naruto was hunched over trying to regain his breath, his eyes peeking over to her through his trembling fingers. Her hand gripped the railing around the bed as she hoisted herself onto the bed. His eyes widened as her warmth overwhelmed him, his arms slowly wrapping around her.

"Naruto-kun,"

"Ne,"

"I want to stay here with you if you don't mind," Her face nestled in the crook of his neck as she got comfortable against him. "I can't leave you alone at a time like this."

"But—"

"Don't worry, I'm only worried about you, Naru-chan." He released a weary chuckle at the pet name, his paling flesh tinting pink.

"How is the cultural festival going anyways? I've spoken to Tent-chan over the phone a few times and she's said you've been hard at work." He hadn't mentioned the fact Tenten also spoke of a certain mutt Hinata had been spending time with.

"Yes, I barely have time for my after school clubs because of the festival and Kiba-kun is no help," She glanced over to him as she mentioned the man Naruto rivaled. "I just hop all of my preparations are perfect for this weekend."

He sighed longingly as he snuggled into his side of the pillow, his eyes snapping shut. "It's a shame I can't go. All the free Manju's, Azuki ice cream, Wagashi, and the _ramen_," His mouth watered slightly as he closed his eyes wistfully. "I'll miss it all _again_ just like last year."

"It wouldn't hurt to leave the hospital just one day right," She glanced over to Tsunade who only nodded in approval. "I'm sure the doctors wouldn't mind if you were absent just one day. Come to the festival." He grasped her hand, lacing their fingers as his gaze found hers.

"If it's with you, I'll go."

* * *

_A/n: I finally updated, sorry for keeping everyone waiting for so long. I didn't think this chapter would be so long but I wanted to make up for not updating in a while and yes it's a bit of a filler chapter on Naruto and a slight Naru/Hina but enjoy. Thanks for the encouraging reviews, the follows, the favorites, everything! The more you review the more I'll update :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Her breath came out in short puffs, her lips inching upwards to meet his once more. His deep chuckles vibrating against her throat, placing light feather kisses along her jaw in a teasing way. Discarded clothes littered her bedroom floor as she tried to anticipate his next move. Must he always tease her?_

**Rated M **

**Sadly I don't own Naruto**

**Candles in the Sun**

**Better Than Good Enough**

_"It wouldn't hurt to leave the hospital just one day right," She glanced over to Tsunade who only nodded in approval. "I'm sure the doctors wouldn't mind if you were absent just one day. Come to the festival." He grasped her hand, lacing their fingers as his gaze found hers._

_"If it's with you, I'll go."_

* * *

"Are you afraid of dying?" Her forehead touched his, her fingers threading through his matted blond locks. He leaned into her caress, his sunken eyes closing briefly as his face nestled within the crook of her neck. His warm breath fanned over her exposed flesh, causing small goose bumps to sprinkle along her neck.

"No," His fingers toyed with the ends of her dark mane. "Death is a art of life. You should never fear the unknown." Drawing his face from her neck, his weakened blue eyes meeting hers as a ghost of a smile split his drying lips. Worry flickered within the depths of her ivory eyes, her hands descending from his dried hair to cup his paling face. Many emotions swept over his face, his eyes faltering from scrutiny.

She knew he was only trying to be strong for her sake but the fear was evident in his cerulean eyes. His face pressed into her shoulder, placing light kisses along the sensitive flesh. "It's okay to be afraid Naruto-kun," His hands cupped her shoulders from behind, his lips trembling against her skin. "I know you're afraid. You don't have to pretend to be tough, I'm here." She coed into his hair, feeling the light tremors of his body shaking. He tried to fight the tears threatening to burst, drawing Hinata closer to him.

"I'm terrified," He whispered into her shoulder, tears spilling from his heavy eyes. "What if I go to sleep and not wake up? I never wanted my life like this Hinata. I wanted to live a full life, with you." His face lifted, his skin paling even further from the fear he saw in her eyes. His hold on her slackened, lying on his back as pain wrenched his heart.

"Naruto—"

"I know," His face turned from hers, an arm thrown over his eyes as he tried to hide the pain ripping through him. "You love him. You're happy with him but I can't stop myself. I want you to myself so much that it hurts." His voice came off weak to his ears, his heart thumping painfully in tune to the being life support machines. It was selfish to want to keep her to himself, he knew and yet, he tried. In the past he sabotaged any growing affection she had with other males, unbeknownst to her, just to keep the special bond they had.

He knew she would soon grow tired of being only with him but he didn't mind. He loved Hinata as if she were the only woman in the world; the only person he could trust. She was the only one he could truly open up to. He never really looked at her as woman growing up being that they were inseparable, but he noticed the subtle changes of her attitude, her maturing body. The beautiful woman she was becoming hadn't only attracted him but other males in his class, causing a growing jealousy to form in his heart.

He wanted to keep her hidden from the leering eyes of any male, keep the sweet, _pure_ Hinata to himself. If that made him selfish, then so be it.

"I don't want things to change. You've always been there when I needed you. I don't want anyone else to see you the way I get to see you." She braced herself against her elbows, dark hair spilling well over her shoulders as perplexed slanted eyes peered down to the male lying beside her.

"Things between us will never change."

"They already have," His voiced hushed, his arm lowering to his side as his gaze found hers, a foreign expression looming over his paling face. "I tried to create memories that would last with you even when I'm gone. I don't want you to remember me this way Hinata." Tears prickled his eyes, blurring his vision as his fingers weaved through her hair. His eyes were cold as they cut from hers, scaring her slightly. Naruto had never looked at her this way before, his gaze always warm, inviting…_loving._

He was angry with himself for sounding so helpless, _so weak_, his fingers grasping the ends of her mane. He knew he was slowly losing himself, the demon within him slowly eating away at his sanity a little more each day. It was killing him just to keep a hold of the beast, the disease spreading farther along his heart. Either way, his fate was already chosen for him. His empty eyes lingered along her face, taking in her worried slanted eyes, slightly upturned nose, her full pink mouth twisted in dismay, trying to imprint her beautiful features in his mind.

Her hands grasped his, tugging them from her hair to press against her cheek, gaining his attention once more. His trembling hands chilled her warm flesh, her unsure slanted eyes trying to catch his blank gaze. "We have plenty memories together Naruto-kun," Her lips grazed over his ashen knuckles, her heart thumping loudly against her chest." I…I'm trying to stay strong…I don't want you to leave me Naruto-kun." She melted into him, her sniffles muffled by the hospital gown he wore as her arms encircled him.

Her tiny shoulders racked, his hands cradling her head against his chest, course fingers combing through her dark locks. His heart tightened painfully, bracing himself for the wave of pain that coursed through him. He tried to cover his light twitches as his hold on her tightened. He never wanted to put Hinata through this, knowing she wasn't mentally prepared for this, for his death. She wasn't as strong as she tried to let on, her heart was too weak.

"You were always such a crybaby in junior high," His warm breath tickled the shell of her ear, his fingers winding into the remaining curls that hadn't flattened. "I remember the time you found out I was confessed to. I couldn't get you to stop crying that entire day." He chuckled through the pain seizing his chest as he tried to lighten the mood, watching the tip of her ear flush. She shielded her face within the crook of his neck, murmuring incoherently. His cheeks darkened at the feel of her soft lips caressing his skin, his hand lowering to grip her upper arm tightly.

"Hinata-chii," He held her at arm's length, catching the pink flush settling over per pale cheeks as his eyes roamed over her face. "Could I ask you something?"

His serious expression chilled her, a shudder coursing her spine as she felt herself nod in reply. His hands gently pushed her onto her back, bracing himself onto his elbows as he separated her clenched knees. His eyes took in her dark hair fanning out onto the alabaster pillow to her flushing face, her full lips slightly parted as her breath came out in short puffs. Her slanted ivory eyes peered up to him nervously, waiting for his next move. His fingers twitched as they grasped her knee, aching to feel more of her creamy flesh. "Do you love me?" He breathed out, his paling face flushing as he drew his face close to hers, his forehead resting against hers.

Her heart thumped loudly against her chest as she tried to swallow the large bile clogging her throat. Goose bumps lined her flesh, her eyes averting from his in embarrassment. "W-Why would you ask me that sort of thing?"

"Because I need to know." He tried to catch her gaze, removing his hand from her knee to cup her face. His hand prevented her from looking away, inwardly groaning as his eyes caught her tongue peeking from between her luscious lips as she wet them. He felt himself slowly rising at the erotic sight, his eyes darkening as they set on her pink mouth. The shy Hyuga was too oblivious sometimes. She just didn't know the affect she had on him.

"I-I…of course I do Naruto-kun" Her cheeks warmed under his heavy stare, her hands grasping at the messy sheets beneath her. His fingers ran along the smooth skin of her jaw, running a hot trail along the column of her neck as he drew his face in close to hers. She tried to press herself further into the plush mattress, watching as his eyes drifted shut, his lips daintily grazed the corner of her plump mouth. She inhaled sharply, shivers rippling through her as he laid flat on top of her. She felt something hard push against her abdomen, her cheeks darkening as her eyes drifted pass him to the ceiling. He began sprinkling kisses along her angular face; his hips lightly grinding against her light gasps filled his ears.

"_Sweet _Hinata-chii," He muttered against her neck, his hands tugging her shirt out of her uniformed skirt. Bunching the light material, he lifted it, exposing her taunt stomach. He released a heavy breath, watching her muscles quiver in anticipation. His gaze inclined to her panic filled eyes, his own hooded with lust. "I want to be your first." His lips felt cold against her scorching flesh, her fingers curling tighter around the sheets she fisted. Her back arched as his tongue dipped in her belly button, taking her by surprise as her hand flew to his hair.

Heat rose to the pit of her gut as his fingers grasped her waist to hold her steady, his teeth lightly nipping at her sensitive flesh. His body felt blistering on top of hers, her knees rising as she tried to gain his attention. "Relax sunflower," He chuckled against her abdomen as her thighs grasped his lean waist. "I won't hurt you." He cringed as another wave of pain wrenched his heart, trying to push the pain aside as his hands worked at unfastening her skirt.

Her teeth sank into her lower lip as tears blurred her vision. This wasn't what she wanted, _he wasn't Kiba._ Her hands swiped at the tears dripping down her reddened face as he continued trying to find the zipper that held her skirt together. Her stomach muscles tightened again at the feel of his coarse fingers lazily doodling against her flesh, guilt clouding her judgment.

This was wrong.

Yes, she wanted to make Naruto happy but not this way. Her silent sniffles grew louder, gaining his attention at last. The red she saw in his eyes diminished as he rushed to adjust her skirt and lower her shirt. "What's wrong Hinata, did I hurt you?" The heels of her hands pressed against her eyes as her body jerked with sobs. His hand reached out to her, yanking it back as she suddenly rose.

"Hinata—"

"Don't touch me!" Her arms wrapped around herself as she distanced herself from him, wide ivory eyes taking in the grieve looming over his ashen face. Turning from her, he threw his legs over the side of the bed as his shoulders slouched. His eyes darkened as he held his hands out, eyeing them with disgust. He was disgusted with himself. "You can go Hinata," His hands balled into tight fists against his legs as the bed shifted under her weight. "Don't come back." His voice hushed as he doubled over, his fingers threading through his straw-like blonde mane.

She felt the debris from his cold words as she tucked her shirt back into her uniformed skirt. "Naruto," She leaned in, her hands sinking into the mattress. "I don't hate you." She waited for him to face her, straightening once more. His body slouched as he fell back against the mangled sheets, his gaze finally meeting hers once more. She sighed in relief, noting how his eyes were back to the vibrant blue she adored.

His eyes held humiliation, his lips tugging down into an adorable pout as his blonde brows furrowed. "Hate me," His voice cracked. "I'm so pitiful it disgusts me. I wouldn't mind if you hated me Hinata." His hands covered his tired eyes as an exasperate sigh slipped pass his lips.

She hunched over him, her lips grazing over his forehead as she lightly squeezed his pale hand. "I love you Naru-chan." With that she left, the door lightly clicking shut in her wake. He released the breath he hadn't known he been holding, his hands lowering to grasp his heart. The life support machines beeped in tune to his rapid heartbeat, the fluid dripping from the IV the only sound lingering throughout the quit room. "I don't deserve your love," His fingers itched around the tubes taped to his forearm. "Hate me for loving you so much Hinata-chii." He yanked the tube from his vein, the beeping growing louder as darkness began engulfing him.

* * *

"Guess it's just me and you again tonight boy," Kiba's fingers threaded through Akamaru's short mane, a smile curling his lips as the pup curled into his caress. "It's been a while, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you." He shuffled the bowl in the yapping pups direction, settling against his hunches as he watched Akamaru wolf the food down greedily.

It truly had been a while since he spent a night with just Akamaru since he began dating Hinata, always placing the animated pup in his kennel whenever he invited Hinata over. He knew the pup had been cross from the lack of attention, barking in protest whenever Hinata got in close range of the kennel. He snickered at the thought, vividly picturing the small Hyuga huddled up behind the dining room table in fear, extending a skillet in the kennels direction.

His laughter ebbed away as thoughts of the shy Hyuga clouded his mind, his fingers flexing as he tried to drown the vision of her tear streaked face from his mind. He wanted to know what had made her so upset, why she left him for that dope. It cut him deep to see the pain in her eyes.

His attention drew back to the pup nuzzling against his ankles, his hands encircling the tiny dog as he scoped him up. "I guess I have a lot of making up to do if I want to be back in your god graces, ne?" The pup barked in reply, his tail wagging excitedly. Akamaru began lapping at his owners face appreciatively as Kiba tried to steer them down the hall, his stride faltering at the light rapping against the front door. The blanched pup tried to wrestle out of Kiba's grasp, barking in irritation at the intruder. The door swung open partially before he could make an attempt to answer it, his face contorting into a sneer, fangs bearing.

"Now, now," She shrugged out of her peacoat, kicking the door shut as she carelessly tossed the coat onto the sofa. "That's no way to look at your sister Kiba-kun." Identical slit eyes flared up to him, a mocking smirk lacing her mouth as her finger tweaked his broad nose.

* * *

Hinata latched her window shut as she silently removed her shoes, trying not to draw attention to herself. Dark blotches blocked her vision as she tried to adjust to the darkness, her hands fumbling on her night stand for the lamp switch. Coins and other knickknacks rattled against the surface, a few books slipping onto the floor with a loud thud.

She froze, the lights suddenly flickering to life as she squinted against the bright rays blinded her briefly. "Where have you been?" Fear paralyzed her, her wide eyes looking into the angry face of her father. Her younger sisters' head peeked from behind their angry father, her almond shape eyes pleading Hinata to forgive her. She cut her eyes from Hanabi, straightening as she smoothed the wrinkles from her school uniform.

"I-I was out."

"And your uniform is wrinkled," He strode over to her, grasping her upper arm. "What were you doing? Were you out with that boy?!" She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, cringing in pain as he lifted her slightly above the ground. Her nails clawed at his hand, trying to get him to release her as fear flashed in the depths of her eyes.

"Never," He released her, spinning on his heels as he side stepped Hanabi. "I forbid you to leave this house. I will arrange for you to be home schooled."

"But father—"

"Goodnight!" He slammed the door in his wake, Hinata struggling to rise from the hard floor. Hanabi rushed to her side, ignoring the light shoves Hinata gave as she tried to pull her sister to her feet. "Let go of me," She pause, seething eyes burning a hole through Hanabi's skull. "Get out now!" She began shoving the young girl out of her room despite her protests, slamming the door shut and sinking against it.

* * *

_A/n: Suckish ending I know and a short chapter I apologize. I didn't really want to update it yet because I had a serious case of writers block but I updated for you guys. I hope you enjoy, thank you for all the reviews follows and favorites. Please go check out my other story if you like this one and review that one too. __**And for all who's asking if Naruto will die…..you'll just have to keep reading to find out!**__ *insert evil laugh* _


	11. Chapter 11

_Her breath came out in short puffs, her lips inching upwards to meet his once more. His deep chuckles vibrating against her throat, placing light feather kisses along her jaw in a teasing way. Discarded clothes littered her bedroom floor as she tried to anticipate his next move. Must he always tease her?_

**Rated M **

**Sadly I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I haven't forgotten about this story and it's going to be 20 chapters long. I've been trying to find time but since I started my new job I haven't been able to write much. Please forgive me for keeping you all waiting._

* * *

**Candles in the Sun**

**Till Dawn**

"_Onee-chan please don't go," He trailed after her, rubbing away the tears with the heels of his hands. "I'll change. I'll be a good boy and never make you mad." She shrouded from his hold, grimacing as he swiped at the tears streaming down his reddened cheeks._

"_Men don't cry," She reached out, smearing her hand over his tiny face. "Don't show such weakness to others Kiba." She hadn't intended to put much force into her push, watching the small child teeter before collapsing against the hard floor. His eyes found hers, cradling the small bruise on his elbow. Fear. He feared her._

_A small portion of her felt guilt for the pain she knew she was causing him. He was only five, he knew nothing of the trauma their father had inflicted._

"_W-Why? Why won't you love me Hana-chan?" His voice trembled, wide eyes glancing up to her in confusion. Her hands grasped his face, swiping away the lingering tears as she nestled her nose within the soft brown spikes of his hair. His tiny form went ridged against the foreign affection. "You look exactly like him. I hate you, little brother."_

Anger ate at hiss core as he tilted his head against the tree, his narrowed gaze taking in the greying clouds. The rain in Konoha had been relentless, as if the sky were crying. The sun peaked within the darkened clouds, casting a soft glow over him as he brought his hand up to block the blinding sliver of light. Squinting pass the light striking through his fingers, he caught sight of _her._

His mouth tugged into a scowl, fangs bearing at the sight of his older sister. She hadn't been home for a full week and yet things felt out of place. As if he were that same five year old kid begging for her affection. As if sensing his heavy stare, Hana drew her dark eyes up to where he was perched, a false smile curling her lips.

"Ne, Kiba-kun you've been up there all day." His eyes left her as he tried to ignore the rage squeezing his heart. She wasn't supposed to be here. He had adjusted to a life without her. He didn't _need_ her anymore.

"Oi stop ignoring me," She was at the base of the tree, hands perched against her hips as angry eyes burned through him. "You'll catch a cold soon enough. It's going to rain baka." He tsked, bringing his eyes down to meet hers finally, his arms crossing against his slouched torso. He had been trying to avoid her as much as he could, grunting in reply to every comment she made. Her calm demeanor since arriving back home had been, for a lack of better words, a plausible performance. With each passing day he knew sooner or later the old Hana would rear its ugly head.

"_Onee-chan why does ma look at me as if she hates me?" Kiba stroked the shampoo through Akamaru's fur, shuddering lightly from the sudden rush of cold water splashing against his back. Hana began scrubbing the sudsy water along his exposed back, answering the child with a small sigh. _

_Kiba wasn't too happy with her lack of reply, pressing firmly on the matter as he jerked from her touch. "Am I being a bad kid? Ma doesn't look at me the way she looks at you. Is ma…unhappy with me?"_

_Unshed tears brimmed his large eyes as he watched her guarded behavior. She wrung the wash cloth between reddened hands, dark eyes leaving his finding the tiled floor more fascinating. Her lips parted, trying to formulate her thoughts. Every time she looked at Kiba she saw him. The man she despised, their father._

_He had purposely left their family in shambles, assaulted their mother countless times until she became pregnant then joined the war. Kiba was a child produced from hatred._

"_Ma…loves you. She has her own way of showing it but she does care."_

"_Then why doesn't she say it?" His forehead creased, brows furrowing as he set the squirming pup aside. His tiny form slouched as he wrapped his arms around himself as if concealing his exposed body. Hana forced a smile, her eyes creasing shut as she raked soapy hands through his matted ebony locks. "Ma isn't the affectionate type Kiba. It seems you're the only one that inherited Chichi's kind heart."_

_Kiba blinked at the mention of their father. The man was taboo amongst the Inuzuka household. "C-Chichi? What was he like onee-chan?" Her posture stiffened, unbeknownst to the young boy as he wiped the tears from his doe like eyes. "Chichi was the same as you, he let his emotions control his actions. He was way too reckless and compassionate," Her hardened eyes found his wide eye stare, a ghost of a smile sweeping over her lips. "Now let me finish washing your back." A cheeky grin lifted his lips as she tweaked his upturned nose softly. _

"_Hai onee-chan." Her chest constricted, guilt flooding through her as she continued washing his back._

His eyes lifted to the cracking sky as small pellets of rain dripped onto his sullen face, waking him from the small memory. It felt too real, his sister's undying love before their mother grew ill. His hand rose in an attempt to shield himself from the heavy downpour, the handmade bracelet dangling from his wrist catching his attention. The corners of his mouth quirked. _Hinata_. She must have sneaked it on him the day before she stared homeschooling. He had to admit, when she first addressed the situation, he had sulked and pouted and begged her to stay.

Not being able to see her for even a couple hours didn't sit well with him but now that he hadn't been able to see her for weeks at a time set him on edge. He had grown accustom to her always around, her laughter, the way her cheeks would flush whenever she caught him staring. His fingers fiddled with the worn knot that held the bracelet together, brows furrowing. From the moment they first broke up he knew he couldn't function properly without her. He had become exactly what Shino predicted, _whipped._

Here he was, not even receiving sex from her. He just wanted her around, a little bit of her time. He inwardly gagged at how helpless he became since meeting her. A light tremor ran through him as he sneezed, drawing his index finger below his nostrils as he muttered incoherently about the sudden chill. Propping himself up, he swung from the high branch to the ground swiftly. He had prolonged being away from Hana long enough for today.

* * *

Hinata rested her chin against her knees, wrapping pale arms around her bent legs to draw them in to her chest. Her somber gaze followed the drizzle pattern of the rain against the fogged window, the frown marring her lips deepening. It had been raining weeks straight, not once letting up. The rain seemed to be expressing what she repressed, the emotional turmoil between her father, not knowing whether or not Naruto survived his surgery…being without Kiba.

Her cheeks flushed at the thought, burying her face within her knees. Weeks had gone by since their last encounter, since her father withdrew her form school, sheltered her from the "troublesome" boy. She fought tooth and nail just to sneak away to be with him, have some of his time, have those slit like eyes fill with mirth whenever he teased her.

The slight creak of her door sliding open fell on deaf ears, her slanted eyes drifting back to the rain. "Onee-chan," Hanabi poked her head through the doorway, almond shape ivory eyes catching sight of the hunched over form occupying the bed. "Supper is ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"But you haven't ate in—"

"I'm not hungry!" The younger Hyuga jolted, eyes wavering as she nodded, shutting the door behind her. Hinata hadn't meant to shout, her temper that was usually kept in check was becoming unbearable to manage. Her life was no longer hers to live, the decisions were no longer her own. Her father made certain of that.

"Forgive me Hanabi…imouto," Her hands fumbled with the latch of the window. "Forgive me father." Her foot poised over the sill, eyes shutting against the sudden burst of wind and pellets of rain against her face. Trying to gain her composure, Hinata grasped the wooden frame before pushing off.

* * *

Neji glanced up from the book in his hands, snapping it shut as he rose. The noise had been subtle, light shuffling of feet against the floorboards. The sound wouldn't have been audible to others but reached his keen ears with ease. Hooded ivory eyes lifted in the general direction of Hinata's room, the prominent scowl lacing his lips deepening as he strode to the doorway.

She was planning to escape again.

He found himself at the entry way of the compound, watching as she fumbled to put her shoes on. She was trying not to draw attention to herself, he noted as he stepped from the shadow. Her trembling shoulders jerked, shock present as she swept wet strands from her vision.

"Neji nii-san," He loomed over her hunched over form, narrowed eyes unreadable. His stance was cold. Not even offering a hand to help her to her feet. "Heading out?"

His tone clipped, sending involuntary chills down her spine, her teeth worrying over her lower lip as she nodded. His chin tilted, a ghost of a smirk twitching his mouth as he turned from her.

"I'll find a reasonable excuse to give Hiashi-sama."

Her cheeks flushed with realization, blinking up to him in confusion. Why wasn't he scolding her? Telling her how rash the decision she was making would affect her? This wasn't like him to just let her do as she pleased. He followed Hiashi's request without a doubt even if it meant causing her pain.

"Neji—"

"It's the first time I've seen you truly happy since your mother," His head incline in her direction, a small smile lifting his lips. "It isn't much but it's the least I can do. You deserve happiness to." His eyes shut, crinkling at the corners as a genuine smile touched his mouth. It was crooked and boyish, making him appear youthful, naïve. Utterly adorable. She found herself grinning in return, wrapping him in a tight embrace.

His eyes widened from the sudden contact, stumbling over his own feet as his head nestled against her warmth. "Thank you Neji nii-san." Her lips brushed over his cheek, the pale flesh darkening.

* * *

Kiba felt a rush of relief wash over him, his eyes taking in the lack of shoes at the entry way. Hana was gone, for now. The absence of her presence, whether for short or long periods of time, was good enough for him. Slumping forward slightly, he kicked off his shoes before shutting the door behind him. To admit he was tired was an understatement. Between Hana's relentless pestering and trying to see Hinata when she found time to get away was putting much strain on him. He was under more stress now than when he was using women for sex.

The irony of the matter was he wasn't even having sex now.

He groaned at the thought, pushing from the door as he shuffled down the dark hallway to his rom. Without Akamaru around the house felt too quiet, lifeless. Kicking the door open, he scoffed at how willing Akamaru had been to leave with Hana. All she had to do was bribe the pup with baked dog biscuits and he was at her beck and call, panting at her heels affectionately. Something within his chest ached, the feeling of betrayal eating at him. He hated how quickly Akamaru had gotten over their harbored hatred. After everything she put him through, put _both of them_ through, Akamaru willingly began to trust her again.

He tugged at his shirt, throwing it carelessly over his shoulder as he sank onto his bed.

_The small chiming of a music box in the distance caught his attention, his small ears perking as his vision blurred slightly. "You shouldn't be so reckless Kiba," Slender hands grasped his face, her dark eyes inspecting his reddened bruise beginning to form along his forehead. "You're still just a child."_

"_I want to be strong to protect you ma!" He found himself boastfully saying, pink tinting his cheeks as his eyes found hers. The woman was radiant against the soft glow of light peeking from the opened curtain. Fangs jutted from the corners of her mouth as she smiled, warm eyes showering with love. "Promise me you'll be careful." A cheeky grin laced his mouth, holding his tiny arms to her, fingers outstretched. _

_A small chuckle escaped her lips as she scooped the child in her arms. "Must you be so needy Kiba," Her nose nuzzled against his cheek tenderly, the child flushing as he grabbed his mother's face. "Grow up to be a fine soldier just like your Chichi, my Kiba…"_

The memory seemed faint, almost as if it never really happened. As if the woman from the chopped memory wasn't the same woman that caused his sorrow so long ago. The lightening cracked against his window, causing an eerie glow over the obscured room. His head lulled to the side, taking in the shadowy figure pressed against the glass. He had been too shocked to be frightened, jerking forward as he scrambled off the bed.

"Hinata?" Lifting the window, he welcomed the rush of rain splashing against his exposed flesh as he rushed her in. Her clothes were soaked through, her dark hair matted as pinkened hands rubbed viciously at her forearms. Through the bushel of wet hair, he could see her teeth chattering, his hands reaching out to peal her clothes off. Her body went stiff beneath his warm hands.

"W-What are you doing?"

"You'll catch a cold if you stay in these clothes," He tossed aside her shirt. "Why are you out in this weather anyways baka?"

"I-I just wanted to see you." Her voice raspy as she stepped out of her soaked jeans. Kiba forcefully shook his head, cheeks tinting as he brought her barely covered form flushed against his. Her fingers inched along his bare torso to coil firmly around his neck. "How long do we have this time?"

His fingers combed through her tangled dark tresses, his lips pressing against her temple. Her grip on him tightened, fingers weaving through the dark hair along the nape of his neck as she drew him close to her face.

"I want to stay here with you," She whispered against his mouth. "I-I'm ready to give myself to you."

* * *

_It's been awhile, I had to get back in the groove of writing AGAIN smh I'm here to stay this time. I have to find time to write but this story will get finished! There's finally some insight on Kiba's past for all who have been wondering. Not the full background but it's a filler. Please review, favorite, follow, all that jazz!_


End file.
